


Say Something

by suoye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>改了官方結局設定，戰後狀況為了方便有點敷衍了是請體諒，葛來分多三人組回到學校唸到畢業。Draco因為曾經參與Death Eater的活動入獄服刑一年，幾年後兩人在麻瓜世界再次相遇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I  
每當Draco一回想起以前用來吸引Potter注意力的方式，就想拿魔仗朝自己腦袋甩上幾個記憶咒，以消除不堪回首的愚蠢行徑。  
得不到Potter友好回應的自己，採取麻瓜世界的小學生的愚蠢行徑，利用捉弄和挑釁換取對方的注意力。學院的對立更讓幼稚的敵對隨著年齡增長，扭曲成忌妒與不甘心，紛亂複雜的情緒，與黑魔王帶來的壓力交織在一起，他根本看不清楚現實。  
表面上風光的Malfoy家背地裡吃了多少悶虧只有他們自己知道，早在祖父選擇跟隨黑魔王，他們跟隨黑魔王失勢的心理準備。Draco並不會覺的懊悔，畢竟成功存活下來就已經是有梅林的庇佑的幸運了。  
來到遠離London的Leeds 前，Draco早就做好與過去十年告別的準備，遇到熟面孔根本是他連想都沒想過的事情。雖然在魔法界的另一端遇到偉大的救世主其實也不是什麼新聞，從小在麻瓜世界長大的Potter自然能輕鬆的融入當地，然而能在隨便一間咖啡店裡撞見他，即便稱之為是巧合，也太讓人難以置信。  
把貴族禮儀拋在腦後的Draco目瞪口呆的望著眼前忙碌的背影，那副營養不良的乾扁身材就算換成灰他也認的出來。頂著一頭亂髮的Potter倒好咖啡，轉身到取貨櫃檯上仔細的為不斷冒出熱騰騰蒸氣的咖啡蓋好杯緣、套上隔熱的紙杯套。  
Draco覺得時間有如施咒放慢速度一般，他能清楚看見Potter在醜陋的圓形鏡框下的碧綠色眼眸，專注的擦去杯緣的少許汙漬後，視線掃過紙杯上的名子，認出上面的黑色醒目自體後睫毛顫動，最後再多次確認後不敢置信的緩慢瞪大眼睛的每一個反應。  
Draco在Potter抬頭的前一秒驚覺自己正頂著愚蠢的表情，不打算失態的他立刻閉上因為吃驚而大張的嘴巴，忽視維持同樣動作的不適感，擺出他自認為最無懈可擊的表情──也就是面無表情。  
他是誰？  
他可是Harry Potter的敵人，Draco Malfoy。  
「所以，你把金加隆花的一點也不剩了嗎？Potter。」多年的貴族教育沒令人失望，他擺出懶洋洋的姿態，無懈可擊的對付面前慌的全身僵硬的死對頭。  
漂亮的綠眼睛瞟向Draco後面排隊的群眾，壓低聲音非常粗魯的說：「拿著的咖啡然後走開，Malfoy！」  
「哇，真有禮貌。」Draco挑眉挖苦，姿態優雅的從Potter手中接過咖啡，泰然自若的走出店外。沒人看的出他的心臟狂跳，澎湃的脈搏震的他幾乎拿不穩手中的咖啡。  
不用回頭，更不用猜測，Draco就能感覺到Potter疑惑又驚慌的視線將會緊盯著他，直到消失在視線範圍內為止。  
想到這裡，Draco不由得露出微笑。

自豪純血統的貴族們付出失去性命、聲譽與家園的代價，少數持反對意見，且溜的夠快的家族早就遠離英國躲避戰禍，貴族階級在這次戰爭之下幾乎被瓦解。  
Malfoy莊園只剩下殘破的遺跡，華美高貴的建築與庭院造景蕩然無存。修復破碎的莊園與刑罰的壓力讓Malfoy一家忙的夠嗆，但是身為一家之主的Lucius沒費多少時間就釐清現在的局勢，明白他該怎麼做才能保住整個家族。  
魔法部勢必要重新整頓，年輕巫師的加入為整個體系帶來新血，卻也添加許多混亂。戰爭開打前的掌權者們多為支持黑魔王的純血貴族，無論是公然示好追隨黑魔王，或者是在私底下提供協助都難以逃脫魔法部的追緝。保持中立的貴族們不是舉家遷離躲避戰禍逃的不見蹤影，就是在魔王與追隨者的屠殺式攻擊裡喪命。從頭到尾都提倡反對意見，還能存活的純血家族是少之又少。  
人手極度短缺的魔法部急需新血的注入，招聘優秀的人才的公告甚至比裁決罪犯還要優先公布。然而戰爭失去太多正值壯年的巫師，新加入者往往是是一些年輕氣盛的青少年，剛從學校畢業沒多久。純血巫師幾乎在巫師界裡消失匿跡，留下來準備就職的年輕人與混血巫師們一起到魔法部報到時，就差點就在大廳製造一場新的混戰。  
鳳凰會的年輕成員因為戰爭的表現被推到領導地位，他們多半由混血巫師與麻瓜出生的巫師組成，根本不願意相信出自蛇院的高傲貴族，兩者自然不可能合作，不停的製造衝突事件，讓剛上任成為部長的Kingsley Shacklebolt[2] 非常頭痛，費了好一番功夫才找出辦法，使這些血氣方剛的年輕人各司其職。  
在眾多貴族審案中，又屬Malfoy一族最為難審。即使頂著黑魔王爪牙的惡狀，Lucius Malfoy對於魔法部與教育的多項建設仍有難以抹除的貢獻，而多項家族經濟產業也聯繫整個英國巫師界，讓Malfoy家在尚處動盪的修復時期裡瓦解，會帶來怎樣的後果是沒人能預料的。  
所幸在眾多證人的佐證中，Malfoy家在黑魔王陣營大多處理金錢流向的部份，也比其他Death Eater 更反對施虐。隨著案件審查日期逐漸逼近，有些在Lucius Malfoy協助下逃離境內的貴族們相繼回到英國，多少洗白一點他們被冠上的『謀殺犯』邪惡罪名。  
Malfoy家的懲處一直在全家進牢房和金錢上的罰則之間搖擺，諷刺的是，輝煌好幾世紀的貴族一旦垮台，巫師界的許多產業都會受到重創。  
魔法部實在難以做出這個抉擇，原本是第一個Wizengamot 要處理的案件，卻被硬式延遲了好幾個月都還沒有結果。最終，法庭將兩個提議當做短暫的結果公布出來，基本上都是罰款等財務上的懲罰，只是輕重的問題。  
讓Malfoy家罰款了事的提議自然是引起強大反對聲浪，但身為最大死對頭的Weasley出大家意料之外的同意這個辦法。Weasley提出要Lucius Malfoy貢獻大量財力與他合作，並且終其一生要致力於聯絡巫師界與麻瓜界之間的貿易與情感交流。  
這個提案宣布後，大家都目睹純血的貴族平靜的面孔變的猙獰，臉頰不自覺的痙攣抽蓄深呼吸多次都沒有減緩的跡象，顯然被刺激的難以冷靜。魔法部的官員們不得不承認這對Malfoy一家會是個非常慘忍的懲罰，在最大利益的考量下，魔法部最終裁定讓Lucius一家在一年的刑期後，付巨額罰款的方式逞處，而自視甚高的Malfoy一家，必須全力與麻瓜合作，推展研究共存的方法。  
直到現在Lucius Malfoy仍舊與Arthur Weasley時常意見相左，但多項針對混血巫師、麻瓜階級障礙消除法令運行的相當順利，Lucius Malfoy為了避免終其一生在Azkaban所付出的代價是─無酬勞工作至退休期限，並課徵比例很高的所得稅收。  
作為頂著多項罪名的Malfoy家，同時也致力於純血貴族與混血、麻瓜之間的交流並與麻瓜首相做多項貿易協定。  
他們在黑魔王身邊見識太多殘酷與瘋狂，以往的驕傲與尊嚴染上愚昧與無知，矯枉過正的他們根本從未試圖去了解麻瓜。  
所以當Draco服完一年的示範刑期，Lucius就把他塞到這裡，美名與麻瓜交流，實則賺錢填補受損金庫的開設公司，順帶讓在巫師界惡名昭彰的兒子去避避風頭。  
就算Weasley解釋有個方體能有人在裡頭活動，還能輕鬆選擇想看的方塊說法再怎麼荒誕與莫名其妙，自己聽到有多鄙視對方興奮激動的模樣。  
初來乍到的Draco不得不承認，麻瓜電器的發明的確是巫師世界前所未見的便利工具，使他萌生想跟紅髮Weasley的大家長表示點歉意的念頭，畢竟自己每次見到他都顯得特別無禮。  
戰後至今已經五年，距離那次審判後就在也沒見面，在Azkaban讓他有更多時間思考，他常回頭想他和Harry Potter之間到底怎麼回事。  
Potter即使面對敵人也願意捨身相救…幾年間，他從麻瓜家庭養育的無知男孩，到成為能用行動去證明身為『救世主』的稱號的大英雄；而他呢？他究竟都在做些什麼？幼稚的縮在被父母撐起來的世界裡還洋洋得意，直到落入黑暗之中，被恐懼與邪惡掌控，深陷囹圄無法脫身的悲慘下場。  
Draco喝著咖啡，坐在咖啡店轉角的公園長椅上。巫師對麻瓜的認知都是從小開始培養的，多數人認為沒有巫師血統的人都是次等的人類，卻沒想到麻瓜發展出這麼多驚為天人的東西，純血巫師的自傲反而拖累發展。這幾年他不斷的在適應與自省中學習，以前的故步自封愚蠢的可笑。  
然而，現在他比較感興趣的是，為什麼大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter會在這裡？Draco興味的檢查手中的咖啡，這間咖啡店總會在杯上寫上名子或姓氏，紙杯上的Malfoy的『M』被嚇傻的Potter用指甲壓出一個半月型的痕跡。  
Draco瞇起眼睛，仔細計算之後特別繞來這間咖啡店會會Potter所需的時間，滿意的發現他只要早十分鐘出門，就能達成天天捉弄慌慌張張的救世主的惡劣娛樂。自從戰爭後的憂鬱與煩悶一掃而空，心情好的不得了的Draco起身，快步往公司方向走去。

與Malfoy愉快的情緒迴然，Harry在接下來的工作時間裡心神不寧的直盯門口，死對頭在麻瓜世界工作Ron沒有嘮叨過幾百次也有十幾次了，但是他怎麼會出現在這裡？！  
為了逃離『救世』的榮譽光環，Harry回到麻瓜世界生活，說起來可笑，以前他最想逃離的地方現在卻是他的避風港。這裡的人完全不知道他是誰，任意支使他，有時還有惡意的調笑，讓他放鬆很多也有更多正常社交機會，而不是每次見到他都激動的想擁抱他，或者靠著曾跟他講過幾句話就裝做他們十分熟悉，並不停的拉攏他。  
Ron和Hermione知道他的決定後熱心的想湊一腳，陪Harry來段麻瓜世界工作大體驗（Ron從頭到尾苦著臉），Harry當然鄭重拒絕Hermione的好意（Ron鬆了一口氣），若他的死黨跟過來，他是不可能離開魔法世界太久的。  
好不容易熬到下班時間，Harry急忙打電話給Hermione（Ron完全沒使用麻瓜電子產品的慧根），報告今天他看見Malfoy的事情。  
Hermione熱心的開了擴音，三個人像是學生時代窩在交誼廳商量克敵大計般，討論著Malfoy為何不是待在位於倫敦總公司。Ron提出一個沒人會信的惡意想法，紐約公司倒閉只好搬去別的城市另起爐灶之類的，Hermione和Harry連回答他都懶，最後他們不得不訂下Malfoy家投資太成功所以拓展營業據點的結論。  
Harry雖然一直都不是勝負心很強烈的人，但死對頭過的太好的訊息依舊讓他心情十分複雜。畢竟戰爭剛結束時Malfoy家落魄的樣子是大家有目共睹的，貴族的尊嚴被憤怒的巫師踩在腳底下，要不是鳳凰會有人挺身而出反對摧毀經濟發展的逞處，貴族階層的瓦解會在戰後重建的巫世界更添混亂。  
Draco Malfoy並沒有回到學校讀完七年級，在Harry三人組在學校讀書的時候，Malfoy一家人正在Azkaban蹲苦牢，說也奇怪那一年過的實在太平順，Harry基本上沒有什麼特別的記憶，眨眼間就從學校畢業。  
他們的討論自然又繞回各自生活狀況，學生時代的世界比起現在單純多了，Harry不得不承認幾年前待在Hogwarts 對抗黑魔王的世界明顯簡單也小的多，長大後要面對的社會大的可怕，必須要承擔的重擔也不是他以前能想像的。  
整個巫師界希望Harry進入魔法部任職的呼聲很高，Ron也時常用"未來最年輕的魔法部長"來稱呼Harry，Auror 的官員甚至在他申請就職考試時也熱情問他有沒有進入魔法部的打算。  
曾經打敗邪惡勢力的人就會懂的管理魔法部！？有時候Harry真想問問那些採訪的記者到底有沒有動過腦袋。真的有人想給一個不到20歲的毛頭小鬼帶領嗎？  
雖然Ron不認為成為領袖會比他學生時期要背負所有人性命還難，但是Harry自己明白，他從以前就不想被稱為救世主，不是謙虛或者矯揉造作，而是太清楚自己只有幾斤兩重。他的成功靠的是所有人一起努力，別人付出的不比他少，他Harry Potter只是站在最前面的那位，所以被看得最清楚罷了。  
一向貼心敏感的Hermione在Harry向她訴苦以前，就已經不止一次建議他停下腳步好好思考，甚至提出與他心思不謀而合的建議─到麻瓜世界生活一些日子。這也是為什麼Harry能夠這麼快下定決心的原因之一，他得到其中一位朋友的支持。  
Ron等反應尤其激烈，完全無法諒解Harry要離開巫師世界的決定，氣惱Harry說話不算話，把當初一起去當Auror的約定的忘記了，兩人還為此鬧了好幾周的彆扭。可是在女朋友盛怒的責備之下，Ron為了『他死黨有一整座山的苦惱，自己卻連一小茶匙的體諒都拿不出來』的舉動懊悔不已，承認多少被"搭檔是救世主"的虛榮心迷昏頭，有些羞愧的跟他道歉。  
Ron是Harry第一個交的朋友，對於這個容易為了奇怪事情發怒，卻也十分體貼、善良和誠實的傢伙，Harry很難跟他生氣太久。他和Ron一樣，總是把怒氣發洩完之後馬上為自己的態度感到後悔，接下來看誰願意去當第一個開口的，之後就會雨過天晴。  
所幸他們兩個人真的很少爭吵，不然等他們和好之後就會輪到Hermione大發脾氣，因為他們總是忍不住想和對方講話，可憐的Hermione得充當傳聲筒，身為團隊智囊的她可不是個任由他們搓圓捏扁的角色。  
朋友的女朋友和朋友之間讓Harry常常有點尷尬，老是像顆超大電燈泡的感覺實在很難受，偏偏Ron和Hermione都是他生命中不可或缺的朋友。  
Harry發現自己再度成為這次討論聽眾，而且主題明顯從遇到Malfoy轉移成Ron老是進門就亂丟衣服之類的話題。聽著兩個好友的拌嘴與閒話家常，Harry不禁失笑。  
另一個讓他下定決心的原因，正是Ron和Hermione的關係。他的朋友能為了他付出自己的性命，打從學生時代他們一起面對重重困難與歷練，破解難題、過關斬將，爭吵很少真正的離間彼此。Harry珍惜著他們的友誼，Ron和Hermione也是如此。  
直到他到麻瓜世界之前他們仍會在一天結束後窩在客廳看書聊天，甚至畢業後還在Weasley太太的挽留之下住在Weasley家。就算他的兩個死黨都沒表現出來，Harry也很清楚他們根本沒有獨處的時間。  
魔法世界的一切人事物都在提醒他贏得的和他失去的，複雜的情緒所交織成的網將他緊緊纏住，無法呼吸。再加上魔法世界的救世主狂熱潮，瘋狂的粉絲和崇拜者把Harry嚇個半死。得到好友的支持後他沒多做停留，扛著簡單的行李便迫不及待的跳上火車。  
比起無法完全擺脫戰爭時期的戒備的最後一學年，回到麻瓜世界生活的幾個月對Harry的放鬆更有益處。唯一困擾Harry，並且會令他焦躁不安的是，他必須把魔杖塞在自己施法增長加寬的口袋裡，Harry被鬆開魔杖的慌恐感覺折磨了好久，最近才開始習慣一點。  
用自己要就寢當作藉口掛斷了電話，Harry覺得有些無奈，無論是學生時期還是現在，Malfoy的所作所為都是個巨大的謎團，也許他們相遇僅僅是意外。  
Harry閉起眼睛，明天還有一場硬戰要打，是時候該睡了。

意外個屁。  
Harry崩潰的發現，頂著一頭鉑金髮的男人再度出現在他的店裡，儘管被圍在頸部的一條綠色圍巾遮住半張臉，那個標誌性的亮眼髮色根本就是Malfoy無疑。  
「要喝什麼？」Harry沉著臉問，要不是店長就在旁邊，他真想縮到櫃台後裝傻，讓Malfoy多等一點也好過這樣乖乖招呼他。  
「你的禮貌呢？Potter？」金髮的男人瞇起眼睛，拉下檔住臉的圍巾，蒼白的臉色因為寒風吹得有些發紅，讓他的氣色看起來非常的好。  
「…請」Harry咬牙補上最後一個單字，展現男子漢能屈能伸的風範，並且克制自己在紙杯上辱罵Malfoy的衝動。  
Malfoy很滿意撇嘴笑了，非常惡劣的補上一句：「一杯熱美式，另外，我的名子是D-R-A-C-O。」  
「我知道怎麼拼，Malfoy！」Harry忍無可忍的瞪著面前的傢伙，生氣的在杯上畫了一隻雪貂，但天曉得他畫的那坨黑黑長長的東西是壁虎還是地上的狗屎，完全是在自取其辱。沒什麼繪畫天份的他最後還是換了一個杯子，乖乖的在上面寫了『DRACO』。  
一心想著送走死對頭的Harry根本沒反應過來自己乖乖的寫上了對方的名子，甚至在咖啡裝好以後直呼Draco的名子請對方來領取。  
「你認識他？」上午人潮散去之後，Harry的同事Marry靠過來，小聲的問他。  
「誰？」Harry清洗好用具，擦拭金屬器具的表面，避免有水份殘留，一時間沒反應過來。  
「那個金髮的帥哥啊！」Marry興致勃勃的提醒他，一臉夢幻。「看起來真有氣質，一定是個有錢人。」  
Malfoy家真的很有錢，Harry瞇起眼睛，不禁有點邪惡的偷笑，只不過罰款後還有沒有錢就不知道了。  
「介紹認識一下吧？」Marry見Harry沒有其他表示，用手肘撞了他幾下，她沒見過這麼不懂暗示的男生，女生都開口了好歹也牽個線。「難不成他有女朋友？」  
Marry起勁的模樣讓Harry十分無奈，但他知道要是沒滿足Marry的好奇心，總是勇往直前衝進十足的女人絕不會放過她。「其實我跟他沒這麼熟…」  
豈止不熟，還是多年死敵咧。  
Marry沒多久就被店長叫到後方倉庫檢察他們的備料，Harry有點羨慕，又有些鬆口氣。他一直希望自己能學快點，有機會參與到製作咖啡的每一個環節，可惜沒有他想像中的順利。在麻瓜世界的生活比他想像的更有挑戰性，生活從來不簡單，無論在哪邊。

之後的每一天，Harry除了要定時在早上七點半和Malfoy唇槍舌劍，來段僅有一兩分鐘時限幼稚的拌嘴攻防戰之外，還要面對Marry折磨人的身家調查。Harry有時候真想把櫃檯點餐的工作丟給Marry負責，只可惜他不是有決定權的老闆。  
「拜託你去其他店可以嗎？」雖然加了敬詞，但是整句話拼湊起來還是在趕人的Harry從Malfoy手中稍嫌粗魯的拿走卡片，對他的出現大翻白眼。「你真的有在認真工作嘛？你到底在哪裡工作啊？」  
「一次一個問題，Harry。」Malfoy戲謔的說，他淡定的應對態度跟學生時代相比簡直天差地遠。「幹嘛問這些？你想約我吃午餐聊聊天嗎？」  
Malfoy的回答荒謬的可笑，Harry實在憋不住嘴角的笑容，最近這幾次他總是用盡各種方式邀請他吃飯，把卡片推到金髮男人的面前。「你做夢吧！」  
「晚餐有空嗎？」Malfoy抬抬眉毛，這個表情讓Harry回想起十二歲的場景，那時他也是抬眉挑釁加上一籮筐的混帳話，超惹人厭。  
「下一位！」Harry根本懶得回答，伸長手臂跨過櫃檯用力想把Draco撥離開視線範圍，討人厭的傢伙早一步察覺他的企圖先行退開，Harry見狀趁著客人低頭掏錢包的時候朝Draco吐吐舌頭扮鬼臉，雖然他知道自己會為幼稚舉動感到後悔，但對方得意的笑讓他顧慮不了這麼多。  
Draco揚起一邊眉毛，表情半是驚訝，半是好笑，不過他也沒多說什麼，只是站在一邊靜靜的等他的咖啡。接下來的時間被連續上門的客人佔據，忙碌到接近中午時才有時間喘口氣。  
店長見客人不多，就讓員工們先去休息室吃午餐。Harry把老闆請的咖啡端到後台，看見Marry已經把他的午餐盒從冰箱拿出來，正一臉嫌棄的盯著它。「拜託，你還沒膩嗎？」  
「今天是德式香腸！」Harry抗議的說，接過咖啡後扳開保鮮盒的蓋子。把水果、蔬菜和煙熏肉品夾進土司已經是他每天必做的事情，一半當早餐，另一半則是午餐；每次在做這個的時候他都特別懷念衛斯理太太的美味料理，就連曾經被Ron嫌乾的牛肉三明治都比他自己做的可口許多。  
「吃起來跟熱狗有什麼區別…」Marry厭惡的皺起臉，把自己一大盒的沙拉拿出來。每天只吃蔬果保持身材的她也實在沒資格說別人，千篇一律的菜色看的Harry也索然無味。  
默默的吃著自己的三明治，Harry就以前的教訓來看，與Marry爭辯等於跟自己過不去，更何況還有下半場硬戰等著他們，兩個人都得養精蓄銳。  
「欸，你的朋友是不是腳有什麼問題？」  
正在喝著拿鐵的Harry皺起眉頭，Marry沒頭沒尾的問題並沒有困擾他很久，目前來拜訪過他的『朋友』還真的只有Draco Malfoy一個人。「他腳怎麼了？」  
「他拿著一支拐杖。」Marry說，她困惑的模樣讓Harry費了好大一番功夫才憋住笑容，他認真的搖搖頭。但是這個訊息一點都沒有安心作用，她反倒一臉困惑。「這不會是最新的時下流行吧？認真的嗎？他才幾歲啊！」Marry一向對觀察街上人們的打扮很熱衷，所以才被Malfoy這種『不符合』時下青年的風格嚇一跳。  
Harry一聽就知道Malfoy一定是追隨父親的腳步，打造一個能夠放置魔杖的優雅手杖。在魔法界的貴族普遍都擁有獨一無二的訂製的手杖，精心打造的設計不僅能顯示高雅身分，更是巫師古老傳統的延續，就連Sirius都有一把，只可惜被他棄置在衣櫃的頂部，不屑一顧的任其大生灰塵。  
「挺適合的啊！」Harry憋著笑聳肩，要是Malfoy知道Marry認為他打扮的太過時、太老氣，不知道會有怎樣的反應？應該會氣的服貼的頭髮都炸起來吧？  
「你是他朋友才會替他說話，像他這種帥哥還是別硬要裝成熟吧？你知道…我在說什麼嗎？他的髮膠？」  
Harry迸出失控的巨大笑聲，瘋狂拍了幾下桌子後，又改拍手，笑的樂不可支。  
「說到這裡，我幫你敲定了晚餐。」Marry很快的從對潮流審美的糾結中恢復過來，語帶心虛的傳達讓Harry目瞪口呆的訊息。「喔，別瞪我啦！你們那麼久沒見面，剛好可以去吃一頓飯嘛。」  
「他說要跟我吃飯？」Harry臉上表情鐵定僵硬的要命，因為Marry皺起了眉頭。「我以為他是開玩笑…」  
「是他說想找時間和你聊聊的呀？應該是想敘舊吧！」  
「他想跟我談什麼？」Harry覺得非常荒謬，Malfoy想和他談？儘管來到麻瓜世界後他們之間的交流都還算平緩，甚至算的上有些進步，卻難以消除以往共處時的爭執。在學的整整六年，沒片刻的寧靜，更別說他曾經差點害死Malfoy；那恐怖的情景依然歷歷在目，儘管他後來在Room of Requirement 救他一命，他也忘不了讓Draco Malfoy躺在冰冷地上，滿地血跡的場景。「喔，我的頭好痛…」  
「怎麼了？有什麼問題嗎？」  
要解釋他和Malfoy的關係給同事既沒必要，又要耗費超大工程，編造一大堆的謊話…再說了，和某某人是速敵的理由也太傻，他實在說不出口。Harry垮下肩膀，現在他又能怎樣呢？沒有聯繫電話根本不能取消晚餐。「我…我晚上有其他計畫啊！」  
「哈！你今天除了窩在沙發上看Doctor Who還有什麼事？拜託！」Marry反而開始大笑，檢查手腕上的錶。「時間差不多啦，該回去上班了。」  
他的抗議根本無效，Harry無奈的被Marry推出休息室，對晚上突如其來的約會一點辦法也沒有。

六點整。  
結束今天的班的Harry終於擺脫不停嘮叨他要身家調查的Marry，顯然Malfoy的打扮雖然衝擊她的審美觀，卻還在『好男人』的狩獵範圍內。  
咖啡店附近有座公園，天色已經全部暗下來，Harry就著街燈辨認出男人亮眼的髮色。Malfoy正與另外四個穿著時尚打扮的非常新潮的女性聊著天。Harry未曾見識如此平易近人的Malfoy，更別說看他溫和的態度對待麻瓜。  
Malfoy彷彿背後長對眼睛一般的回過頭，不偏避以的對上他死對頭的視線，在Harry詫異的目光下露出一個淡淡的笑容，然後他有理的與周圍的女性告別，邁步朝他走來。  
那群女人紛紛回頭，露骨的上下打量，帶著好奇和少許的惡意。Harry忍不住想翻白眼，他一頭亂髮頂著圓框眼鏡，穿著以簡便為主棉衣和牛仔褲的模樣自然無法入她們的眼，就連Marry都曾經厭惡的揚言要他把櫃子裡的棉衫撕碎當抹布。  
Malfoy在距離Harry兩步之遙之處停下，呼吸有些紊亂。距離上次他們獨處後已經過了很久，少了學院間亙古流傳的仇視傳統，思想也成熟許多的他們一時間尷尬得有些手足無措。  
「走吧，餐廳不遠。」Malfoy率先打破沉默，舉起手臂往後方一指後，轉身就走。  
錯過開口詢問對方邀約原因的Harry跟在Malfoy的後面，令人窒息的安靜與微妙的氛圍讓他十分難受，低頭盯著自己腳胡思亂想的他沒注意到Malfoy好幾次回過頭，試圖開口卻因沒能得到他注意而放棄。  
餐廳確實不遠，五分鐘不到，Malfoy便領著Harry抵達一間高檔的離譜的餐廳。華麗的裝潢不用說，裡面吃飯的客人更是穿的一個比一個正式。  
「你幹嘛選在這種餐廳吃飯！？」被誇張的華麗裝潢嚇愣的Harry忍不住大聲抗議，他懷疑自己一件簡單衣外套加上棉T和牛仔褲的裝扮會被羞辱的阻擋在門外。「我穿這樣哪能進去！？」  
「當然可以，說什麼蠢話。」Malfoy瞪大眼睛，被Harry的問題嚇到，一頭霧水的看著直搖頭的死對頭。「你要是擔心的話…我的上衣借你？」  
Harry瞪大眼睛，Malfoy要借他衣服？釋出善意的死對頭真的太詭異，他下意識的拒絕。「我才不要穿你一片綠的外套，我討厭綠色。」  
「綠色可以襯托你眼睛，你該試試。」Malfoy冷靜的回答，真誠的模樣讓Harry感到愕然，他根本沒料到會得到服裝搭配的建議與讚美。  
腦袋還沒轉過來的Harry見到餐廳店員推開店門，一副要迎接客人的架式，便扯著Malfoy的手腕遠離門口。  
踉蹡的勉強站穩腳步，金髮的男人差點沒摔的狗吃屎，Malfoy氣憤的看向終於鬆開他手腕的始作俑者，然而黑髮的男人並沒有開口解釋，僅是朝門口的方向努嘴。  
只見幾對裝扮得宜的男女陸續走進店裡，每個人都經過仔細打理，Malfoy終於意識到自己犯了愚蠢的錯誤。緊抿薄唇，Malfoy收起他總是趾高氣昂的尊貴表情，向雙手環胸一臉興師問罪模樣的Harry道：「抱歉，我不知道有這樣的禮節。」  
「…你到底為什麼要約…啊？什麼？」Harry一句話都還沒來的及說完，Malfoy早已乾脆俐落的脫下自己墨綠色的外套遞到他面前。  
銀灰色的馬甲搭配白色的襯衫雖然沒有那麼正式，但應該是能勉強通過餐廳規定，Malfoy把外套強硬的披在原地呆愣的救世主身上。「快套上，不然會錯過預約的時間。」  
金髮的巫師轉身就走，讓有些受寵若驚的Harry沒機會抗議，別無選擇的穿上外套，氣急敗壞的跟上Malfoy。

來到麻瓜世界之後的純血貴族彷彿變一個人，以往夾在兩人之間的敵意在Malfoy單方面的表達善意後，消失的沒影，讓所有戒備都落空的Harry無所適從，不知道該拿出怎樣的態度面對他。  
他們不是咖啡廳的顧客與店員，不是學校裡的Gryffindor和Slytherin，以往他們習慣的敵對模式已經被這次的晚餐打破，他只是Harry Potter，而他也只是Draco Malfoy。  
兩人在服務生的示意下落座，這是一個非常角落的隱蔽位置，挺適合待會講話可能會被旁人當成瘋子的巫師。Harry和Draco接下溫暖的濕紙巾，默默的一邊擦手一邊看精緻的點餐目錄。五花八門的料理與搭配組合讓Harry看的頭很痛，但Malfoy毫無障礙，很快就將目錄闔上，悠閒的喝著服務生補上的熱茶。  
「需要幫忙嗎？」Malfoy慢吞吞的問道，在Harry瀕臨放棄時禮貌的伸出援手。  
Harry抬頭的同時拒絕早已蓄勢待發，然而坐在他對面的Malfoy不似以往露出譏諷的表情，用相當真誠的眼神注視著他，令他原先能直截了當的回絕卡在嘴邊，徹底為Malfoy今晚第二次的善意援手弄糊塗的救世主只能傻傻的點頭，接受他的幫助。  
服務生完成點餐後離開了餐桌，Harry搔搔下巴，面對這樣友善的Malfoy，他很難維持全面戒備的態度，既然都已經同桌吃飯，在繼續扭扭捏捏的也不是辦法。勇往直前的獅子下定決心的深呼吸。  
「你想跟我談什麼？」  
憑藉一股硬擠上來的氣勢，Harry把手放在桌上整個身體往前傾，一對碧綠的大眼睛透過眼鏡直直盯桌子對面的巫師。  
瞬間迫近的距離讓金髮的巫師一怔，隨即Draco Malfoy很不貴族的大發白眼，Harry的開門見山把他的劇本全給打亂。在他的計畫裡，Harry Potter用一對綠的驚人的雙眸不信任的盯著他，全程不發一語。  
每次遇到他就有很多出奇不意的狀況，年幼的他只會故意嘲諷對方當做回應，一昧的將反擊當做防守。然而，現在的他可不是彆扭不懂表達的孩子，Malfoy把水杯挪開一些，慢吞吞的往前靠，半身幾乎都要壓在桌上：「小聲點，你的獅吼太引人注目了。」  
『是你自己要找我談的！』Harry立刻把音量壓低到幾乎聽不見得程度，尷尬的張望四周祈禱不會有太多人注意到他剛剛的失禮。由於Malfoy上半身前傾導致他蒼白的臉與Harry之間的距離縮的非常短，淺灰色的眼將他倒映的很清楚，窘迫的Harry伸手去推Malfoy的肩膀。『你快說啊！』  
Malfoy靠回椅背，表情有些猶豫，但他還是回應Harry的問題，輕聲說道：「我只是想道謝，Harry Potter。我們家能夠在戰後存活，都是因為你的功勞。」  
「什麼？道謝？」Harry瞪大眼睛怎樣都沒料到是道謝，不好意思的開始抓頭。「喔，梅林的鬍子啊！你在開玩笑嗎！？」  
「正式的道謝當然不是這頓飯，我只是代表我自己…好吧，從你的表情來看…你吃驚的不是這點？」  
「還有更正式的道謝？！」Harry搖搖手，一臉敬謝不敏的慌恐。「拜託，這又沒什麼！」  
「Potter，你真的很不習慣別人的讚賞，是不是？」Malfoy嘲笑Harry彆扭尷尬的模樣，大發慈悲的用他一貫的調調諷刺他。「還是你在假謙虛？喔，那我是不是該繼續形容救世主的偉大之處？」  
Harry無奈的想著Malfoy果然是Malfoy，哭笑不得的翻白眼，不打算繼續這個話題。沒有過人社交經驗的黑髮巫師給自己一點緩衝，隨手開始翻看剛剛服務生放在桌上的點菜單。不看還好，一看差點把眼珠子瞪出來。「十一道菜！？這也太多了吧！？我怎麼記得我只選三樣？」  
「別在意那些小事，你會愛上這間餐廳的，相信我。」Malfoy把桌上的菜單從Harry手上拿走。「而且我會全部買單，價格也絕對不是問題，否則你把我的外套和你自己抵押在這裡都不夠償還。」  
Harry從桌底下踹了Malfoy一腳作為報復，這句話混帳的可以，Malfoy完全是自找的。對於儀容有特別堅持的貴族孔雀立刻嚴厲的瞪他一眼，低頭擦拭褲腳上的鞋印。  
Harry抓到Malfoy努力掩藏的嘴角露出一絲笑容，忍不住跟著竊笑。Malfoy今天約他吃飯的目的不在重要，他釋出的友好的訊息才是Harry最關注的事情。  
以前要是想到和Malfoy和平共處，鐵定狂起一身雞皮疙瘩，打從心裡感到厭惡。那時的他把Draco Malfoy視為『邪惡』的代名詞，在最單純的校園裡，Malfoy就是惡，然而在現實社會中，對上純正的邪惡，使的總是表現的很混帳的Malfoy特別的脆弱。  
Harry是最清楚他不會動手殺任何人的敵人，多麼可笑啊，在一堆指責的人中，Harry Potter相信Draco Malfoy是最不可能自願參與謀殺的唯一證人。  
Harry曾經在庭審公證提到大戰時Narcissa Malfoy的協助是消滅魔王的一大轉機，他的證詞讓Malfoy家的審判延緩，而許多搬回英國的貴族家庭才有機會出庭作證。  
大戰期間他們在Room of Requirement的短暫相遇讓Harry明白，找出新入口的Malfoy是背負多大的壓力，他有多麼不願意使深愛的校園被骯髒的邪惡巫師玷污。如果Malfoy是真正的邪惡，那時他就不會從Malfoy眼裡看見悲傷，而是每次欺負他得逞時會有的得意洋洋。  
就算是個惡霸也會成長，許多人會在成年後反省以前所做的一切，並在重要時刻伸出援手。Harry想著他表哥Dudley在避難前對他說的話，雖然不是什麼多大的鼓勵，但Harry猜想那應該是Dudley盡最大的努力擠出來的。更何況，距離上次他們講話好像是某天清晨Dudley睡眼惺忪的把他當成老爸說早安之類的，不過Harry當下因為太過驚訝而錯失難得的機會。  
這大概是一種扭曲的心態，自從戰爭後周圍的人都追捧著他，把他當成不會自裡的兒子、無所不能的英雄等等，無論是魔法世界的哪裡都無法自在的活著。應該會是場不自在加上彆扭的難受飯局，卻反而讓覺得快樂，要是Ron知道一定會覺得他瘋掉了。  
Malfoy和Harry有一句沒一句的聊起來，先從對餐點的感想聊起，慢慢分享自己最近的生活。在Malfoy巧妙的帶領下，Harry一股腦兒的把自己回到麻瓜世界的原因都告訴他，而Malfoy這個帶罪的人多少能理解Harry煩惱的一小部分，雖然受盡吹捧和人人喊打是完全兩回事。  
和Malfoy同桌吃飯很有趣，在他們明智有避開任何跟學院有關話題的默契之下，一邊拌嘴一邊聊著近況的感覺讓彼此都覺得很新鮮，聊的非常愉快，Harry甚至思考是否該稱呼眼前的人為Draco。  
回到自己租的狹窄公寓，Harry仍然不敢相信剛剛發生的一切，他和Draco Malfoy一起吃晚餐，像是許久未見的好朋友一般和樂融融的聊天敘舊。  
晚餐的後半段，Draco Malfoy興致勃勃的和他談論麻瓜的科技發展，甚至拿著一支最新的手機！Harry想到Draco熟練的查看訊息後，又在他的吃驚目光下尷尬的警告他別做任何評論的模樣，不禁在床上笑得直打滾。  
Harry很感激這些，無論Draco Malfoy是單純想道謝，還是想透過釋出善意道歉，久違的聊天也讓他發現待在麻瓜世界的他有多寂寞。  
Harry撥弄著手機，思考該如何分享他渡過最荒謬的夜晚給Ron和Hermione，但他不確定是不是會得到大力贊同還是斥責。  
看著今晚剛新增的連絡人的名子，Harry只是深深的嘆口氣，把手機放在床頭，決定把今晚發生的事留給自己，等到適當時機再告訴他的朋友們。 


	2. Chapter 2

II

隔天Malfoy來店裡時，Harry得極力克制自己才沒有傻呼呼的朝他招手，露出很開心能見到他的蠢樣，畢竟昨夜的Malfoy很可能只是一時興起，他也沒有熱臉貼冷屁股的心理準備。  
Harry一面暗自唾棄自己活像個扭扭捏捏的小女生，一面低垂著頭替客人點餐，這舉動實在很不禮貌，要是店長看到絕對會衝過來扣他薪水。所幸接連的幾位客人都忙著講電話，不是跟戀人親親我我，就是和同事在咒罵上司大聊八卦，沒有人對他失禮的舉動表示意見。  
一隻蒼白的手在上一位客人離去後優雅而快速的遞上卡片，Harry立刻認出那雙手是屬於Draco Malfoy的。  
「怎麼？你感動的哭腫雙眼，所以不能抬頭嗎？」Malfoy慢條斯理的嗓音從Harry的頭頂上方傳出，依舊是討人厭的諷刺語氣，臉上帶著欺負人的假笑。  
Harry忘記剛剛的糾結，搶走Malfoy手裡的會員卡，他很清楚是個玩笑，但他還是抬起頭，不高興的瞪著面前的人。「你連玩笑都開得很混帳。」  
「我真應該為你拍拍手鼓勵你敏銳的發現是玩笑，但你的那句混帳已經抵消了。」Draco一邊說邊點選想要的咖啡讓Harry結帳。  
兩人沒有實質攻擊性質的拌嘴引來一旁Marry的側目，彷彿見鬼一般鎖定笑嘻嘻的Harry不放，她可從沒見過Harry這麼開心過。  
Marry在這間咖啡店已經工作五年，見過許多員工來來去去，在所有人當中，就屬Harry讓她操最多心。並非是工作上的問題，Marry總覺得這個年紀輕輕的大男孩身上背負太多無法承受的東西，時常愁眉不展彷彿歷經滄桑的老頭一般完全不符合他年齡該有的模樣。  
Marry有種孩子脫離叛逆期的媽媽的那種感動與欣慰，但她很快就回過神走上前說道：「喂，想續舊下班再來。Pretty Boy你想害人被扣薪水嗎？」  
Draco似笑非笑的朝Marry揚起一邊眉毛，有禮貌的行簡單的道謝禮，在離開櫃台前又補上一句：「學一下啊，Potter。」  
Harry來不及反駁，下一位客人就推門進入，讓無可奈何的救世主只能喃喃咒罵Draco Malfoy是個臭屁的自戀狂給Marry聽。  
「嘖，就是有那些莫名其妙的打扮和動作，讓他看起來有點硬裝老成。」Marry搖頭不是很滿意的批評走遠的金髮男人，注意到Harry在一邊吃吃竊笑，她惡狠狠的戳幾下他的腰間：「回神結帳！傻瓜！」

那天之後Marry很少向Harry盤問Draco的事情，似乎已經打消釣金龜婿的念頭。然而她沒讓Harry開心多久，這幾日Marr反到有些更詭異的行徑，例如時常露出奇怪的微笑，在Draco來店裡的時候在前台不停的磨磨蹭蹭一副很想加入的樣子，心不在焉的擦著桌子就罷了，還很不必要的反覆清洗光潔亮麗的馬克杯，整個人怪裡怪氣的。  
雖然Marry在Harry心目中一直都是個難以伺候的大姐頭，在工作方面仍是靠著她的指導與協助才能順利完成，所以就算是Marry特別好奇他們第二頓晚餐要訂在什麼時候，不停的旁敲側擊他們是否和好，Harry也都會乖乖的給予答覆。  
對他很好的人的要求Harry一向沒有拒絕的能力，糊里糊塗接受一切，並且充滿感激與感謝。Harry常常把Marry和Wesley太太聯想在一起──她們都愛管東管西，但他可沒蠢到把鐵定會激怒青春美女(自稱)的話說出口。  
「你看你每天開開心心的多好！你應該多跟朋友出去，省的我天天面對你那憂鬱的臉。」Marry一邊指揮Harry搬東西，一邊熱心的提議：「把箱子…對那箱！搬到這裡…對！箱子疊在上面…好，完成！」Marry雙手叉腰，誇張的用手臂擦拭臉上不存在的汗水道：「你瞧瞧我多麼盡心盡力的幫助你！」  
Harry不敢置信的瞪著Marry厚臉皮的抱怨，仍為剛搬運重物的急促喘息無力出聲，只能搖著頭表達自己的不無奈。  
「哈哈！拜託，我不是指搬東西這件事！」Marry粗魯哈哈大笑，大力拍上Harry的肩膀，差點害他撞上堅硬的牆。「你看你跟Draco雖然剛開始很尷尬，但現在多順利？男孩子就別婆婆媽媽的，是朋友還有什麼無法互相體諒的！？」  
Harry踉蹌的站穩腳步，很想翻白眼。要不是Marry多事的硬插一腳，他根本不可能和Draco Malfoy有同桌吃飯的神奇經驗，現在相處算是融洽的全是Marry的功勞。  
Harry還是忍不住抱怨，希望她能高抬貴手，別再雞婆多事。「我們原本就不是朋友，現在能好好說話已經是奇蹟，你根本…」  
「難不成你們原本是仇人！？喔，拜託，這多浪漫啊！」Marry誇張的雙手交握，一臉夢幻。  
Harry苦著臉，完全搞不懂他和Malfoy之間有什麼好浪漫的，她的前輩徹底的瘋了。  
Marry遲遲沒聽到Harry的反駁，意識到她真的猜中，這下她也露出了吃驚的表情。「怎麼？難道是他在你十幾歲時讓你脫褲示眾嗎？」  
WHAT THE HELL?？  
Harry嚴厲的瞪著Marry，制止她一邊猜測各種荒誕的理由，一邊觀察他的反應。「我們打平了，誰也不欠誰。」  
Harry別開臉，不想讓Marry見到他古怪的表情，他魯莽的用Malfoy做實驗的行徑仍歷歷在目，『Sectumsempra 』讓廁所的地板染上猩紅色的血，Malfoy原本就蒼白的臉變得更家慘白，那瞬間Harry真的以為他殺人了。時間並不能緩解他一直壓在心底深處的愧咎，懊悔和自責總是在毫無防備時纏著他令他窒息。  
「你們那天晚上吃的這麼順利是有什麼好擔心的，你們已經是朋友啦！」Marry拍拍他的肩膀，然而Harry很懷疑這點，臉上不以為然的表情很不巧的被Marry逮個正著。「喔，你那是什麼表情？是男生就別糾結這些小事情！過往的事情算什麼呀？能高高興興的享用晚餐的一定是朋友！」  
Harry聳聳肩，他和Malfoy之間的關係要是能輕鬆帶過他們何必針鋒相對六、七年？  
然而，Marry的話準確的點出他心中盤旋以久的疑慮，他們關係仍存在太多變數，至今仍缺少一種真實感。當然，他不否認他很享受一起用餐的那段時光，不用全面戒備面對Malfoy的感覺真的很放鬆，但他無法全盤信任曾經是敵人的Draco會成為他朋友，過去的事情留下太多傷痕，Harry覺得他還沒準備好接受轉變。

Draco把文件丟到一邊，悄悄的用魔杖支使杯子、湯匙與茶壺替他準備一點臨時救急的提神飲料，麻瓜們為了省時間倒是有很多讓人讚賞的方便發明。沒過多久辦公室裡就充滿誘人的咖啡香，然而杯中毫無層次感且廉價的口感令Draco嫌棄的大皺眉頭，立刻揮動魔杖清掉杯裡的東西。  
Draco打從一出生就是享受最好的，廉價商品他既沒見過，也沒有接觸的機會。養尊處優與不識疾苦的奢侈生活習慣，讓他在戰爭期間有極大的落差，適應的特別艱難。  
用手指梳攏他垂落到眼前的淡金色髮絲，淡灰色的雙眼裡滿滿的都是疲憊，一絲不苟的打扮與光鮮亮麗的衣裝無法掩飾他陰鬱的情緒與垂頭喪氣的可悲模樣。  
Draco站起身，走到辦公室的角落，盯著牆面裝飾鏡中的倒影，記憶中懦弱的自己站在眼前神色陰鬱的瞪著他，嘲笑他永遠擺脫不了過去的束縛。  
把他剛剛的念頭歸咎於麻瓜鏡子太安靜所造成的錯覺，Draco把桌上的手機放在辦公室的抽屜裡，從口袋翻出雙面鏡。麻瓜的電器雖然新奇，但是就溝通聯絡方面，Draco個人還是更喜歡雙面鏡一些。  
想到Harry建他熟練使用手機目瞪口呆的蠢樣，Draco露出愉快的微笑。那頓晚餐比他預想中還要順利許多，他沒多想的就透露出他慣性使用麻瓜物品的習慣，這點是他從未讓其他人發現的事情。  
Draco對麻瓜世界並非一無所知，其實小時候他就曾有多次偷溜來另一邊玩的經驗，小小的冒險對於十歲不到的孩子如同瞧見色彩繽紛絢麗的惡作劇糖果一般，有強烈的吸引力。  
可惜有一次Lucius Malfoy提早結束會議，正巧逮到玩的樂不思蜀的他，頭一次看到父親氣的失去理智的Draco受到前所未有的嚴厲逞罰。接連抄寫書籍直到雙手攤軟無法握筆，還因此躺在床上病了好幾天的他明白這是父親的底線，他再也沒有溜到麻瓜世界過。  
厭惡麻瓜基本上是在教育下的習慣，那種排斥並不是完全發自內心的。老實說，你在遊樂園瘋玩個幾天，吃過該死的可樂與零食之後你不可能不愛上麻瓜。  
「父親。」Draco看著雙面鏡裡注視他的長髮人影，對方似乎很不滿意兒子的模樣，高傲的淡色眼睛危險的瞇起，讓Draco一陣緊張。「我今天會回莊園一趟。」  
「把你垂頭喪氣的愚蠢模樣收起來。」Lucius嫌棄兒子精神不佳的模樣，發出細不可聞的嘖嘖聲，隨即發號施令：「傍晚六點到宅邸陪我們與客人一起用餐。」  
「好的。」Draco乖乖的說，直到Lucius中斷雙面鏡的連結，他才顯露出詫異的表情。  
一個Malfoy不可能發出『嘖嘖聲』，Draco幸災樂禍竊笑，他的父親八成是和Weasley生活太久，就連說話的語助詞都被同化。

Malfoy莊園仍在修復中，Draco仔細檢查整個工程的進度。守護莊園好幾世紀的Fidelius Charm 早在戰爭期間因Lucius被迫獻給黑魔王做為總部而撤除，死守秘密多年的家庭小精靈也在戰爭中被Death Eater當作消遣殺害。  
Draco哀傷的經過曾經輝煌氣派的接客大廳，繁華的裝飾與擺設大多因為損毀太過嚴重，不再有修復機會而被咒語清除，剩下的家具多被手腳步乾淨的Death Eater偷走。以石材為主要建築材料的室內空無一物，相當十分陰暗與冰冷。  
斷裂與損毀大體上都已經處理完畢，說起來實在諷刺的可笑，整個莊園裡損壞最輕微的兩個地方，卻沒人願意動手去清理，Lucius和Narcissa不得不自己動手。其中一個是讓許多混血、親近麻瓜的巫師喪命的地牢，另一處則是當初用來招集會議，被黑魔王用來公開處刑的餐廳。  
Draco最終抵達他的房間，逃亡的Death Eater將他房內任何值錢的東西都運走了，甚至連他的床都無能倖免。他站在原先鋪有一張地毯正上方，那張金色飛龍展翅的地毯是他父親送給他的10歲生日禮物，他一直都非常愛惜。  
站在原地不動將近兩分鐘的Draco聽到機關打開的輕脆聲響，終於能從令他感到憤怒又無奈的往事裡脫離。他退後一步，騰出空間給木板像上彈開，露出隱藏在暗格的木製方盒。保護這房間的一切東西的魔法早就在Death Eater洗劫的時候破除，幸好這個機關足夠隱密。  
他打有著精緻雕刻的木盒，掏出放在絲絨布中間保護相當完好的東西。那是他父親替他訂做的魔杖手柄，當初他很排斥著個造型，現在卻覺得它十分適合自己。  
手柄與魔杖結合的十分完美，他能感受到它有加強咒語強度與精準度的效果。Draco整理一下自己的儀容，消影離開總令他情緒低落的家，前往他父母暫居的地方。

Malfoy家的臨時住的位置距離Diagon Alley 其實很近，雖然不及莊園隱密，但是加強過的防禦魔咒能有效抵擋周圍人的視線。只有在忠誠咒守護範圍內的人才知道怎麼前往。Draco和Lucius也是完全不知道有這座房產的存在，一直到他們服完刑期才知道Narcissa從未離開這裡。  
Lucius知道他的妻子獨自一個人住在倫敦後，彷彿一條被踩到尾巴的高貴波斯貓一般炸毛，氣得直噴鼻息。他不敢相信Narcissa會選擇留在倫敦，而非她原先在獄中探訪時欺瞞的待在法國遠親家中。  
Draco站在門邊，有點擔心父母的冷戰還沒結束。在情緒反應的應對方面，Draco其實挺欣賞Gryffindor 直截了當的處理方式，偏偏他們一家都是Slytherin ，迂迴的隱晦的方式有時反而讓簡單的事情複雜化。  
Lucius就曾對Draco向Harry Potter毫不掩飾的厭惡、幼稚的惡言相向與降低格調的惡作劇頗有微詞，認為這是出自於獅院的妄為蠢蛋才會有的魯莽行徑。  
可惜的是，Lucius諷刺兒子沒有蛇院該有的格調的信件，對遠在學校的兒子來說根本不痛不癢，無法有效使沉浸在朝救世主最大敵人之路前進的Draco看清大局。等Lucius察覺到事態的嚴重性時已經太晚，Harry Potter已經成為Wesley家族的朋友，並且對Malfoy一家深痛惡絕。  
他知道黑魔王會回來，Lucius也清楚他們沒有退路，站在光明面會讓他們成為Death Eater的頭號目標，所以Malfoy家別無選擇，只能狡猾的站在灰色地帶取得平衡。雖然Malfoy的家族名聲一敗塗地，處境有如過街老鼠一般人人喊打，但是梅林仁慈的沒有施加更多懲罰，他們如此幸運能成功守護自己的家人，能活下去已經是奇蹟。  
開門的是他的母親，Narcissa Malfoy。戰爭期間的少許銀白色早已看不見蹤影，淡妝下的她雙眼明亮，臉頰紅潤。Draco上前擁抱他心目中最勇敢的女性，輕聲說：「我回來了。」  
Lucius站在妻子身後不發一語，臉色有些古怪彷彿在隱忍什麼不適，直到母子結束擁抱後，他才開口。「我想你會更想把你的新手杖收起來，為了我們的客人。」  
Draco眨眨眼，一時間有點無法理解父親的意思。  
然後，他聽到一個熟悉的女聲嚴厲的扯著嗓門說話：「Harry Potter，你最好說清楚這幾天沒聯絡我們的原因！」  
他驚恐的模樣逗樂了Lucius，年長的Malfoy整理身上不存在的皺褶，慢條斯理的往聲音的來源處走去，看樣子不打算觀賞兒子糾結的過程。  
「你們邀請Hermione Granger？」鉑金色髮的年輕男人瞪大眼睛，難以置信。  
Narcissa溫柔的替兒子整理衣物，波瀾不驚的點頭補充：「還有Mr. Ron Weasley和Mr. Harry Potter。」  
Draco想起父親的提醒，慌張的摘下幾分鐘前才剛裝好的魔杖手柄，粗魯的塞進他褲子的口袋裡，讓母親不贊同的皺起眉頭，但他沒空注意自己的禮儀，只是豎起耳朵仔細聽著餐廳的聲響。  
他能聽到Hermione Granger見Lucius走進餐廳後煞住她綿延不絕的訓話，並尷尬的打招呼的聲音，然後Harry和Ron Weasley也乖乖的跟進。Draco牽著Narcissa的手，在母親溫和的目光之下，平復他慌亂的心跳，找回他有記憶起就一直再反覆練習的禮儀，優雅的走進餐廳。  
Draco根本沒費神尋找，就看見Harry Potter一如往常的坐在兩個好友之間，不同的是他們的肢體相當僵硬。  
碧綠的眼眸緊張的盯著他，好像有很多話想說一般，可惜Draco沒辦法讀心，所以他詢問的揚起眉毛，Harry卻垂下頭躲避他的視線，留下他滿腹疑惑。  
等到Malfoy母子坐下後，Ron Weasley一副終於能呼吸的氣勢大聲吐氣，巨大的呼氣聲引來大家的視線。「喔…抱歉…！」  
Hermione嚴厲的瞪了男朋友一眼，臉頰有些發紅，也不知道是氣的還是羞的。旁邊的Harry則是面無表情的盯著自己的膝蓋，彷彿雕像般不動如山。  
Lucius揚起眉毛，露出奇怪的微笑，他輕輕抬手平行揮動。光潔的黑色餐桌立刻出現豐富可口的餐點，讓前來做客的三個人一時間有種回到學校的感覺。  
「感謝你們的蒞臨，雖然不是我們最正式的晚餐邀請，但是在這個重建的時刻請你們多多包含。」Lucius開口，表情嚴肅的說：「我代表Malfoy家感謝你們在戰爭中與戰後重建時所做的一切。」  
淺色的眼眸轉向Ron，讓紅髮的男人緊張的縮了一下。「你奉命組成的Auror巡邏隊伍確實阻擋了多次餘黨的攻擊，我妻子告訴我你知道她獨自一人留在倫敦時，投注更多的人力在Diagon Alley，這點我無以回報。」  
Harry和Draco詫異的看向Ron，只見他在大家的目光下尷尬的縮起脖子，臉紅的像他們家族標誌性的髮色。「…那…只是我該做的，而且…是我走路撞到…Mrs. Malfoy，才害她暴露行蹤的…。」  
Draco在麻瓜世界忙碌的那段時間徹底與這類消息斷絕，然而Harry Potter身為Ron Weasley的朋友，卻露出茫然的模樣，讓他非常疑惑。對上Harry的視線，他無聲的向Harry蠕動他的嘴唇：『你不知道？』  
『不。』他茫然的眨眨眼，無聲的回應，看起來有些受傷。  
『很好，我們都被拋棄了。』Draco沈痛的閉起眼睛，一副默哀大於心死的模樣。  
他誇張的表情讓Harry的綠色眼睛笑的瞇成一條線，Harry抓抓鼻子掩飾笑容，而Draco收回視線，看向仍然在努力解釋這只是小事的Ron Weasley。  
「不僅如此，Author Weasley，你的父親也是，他盡釋前嫌的與我合作，並且在魔法部裡替我很多，我實在無以回報，也請替我向你父親道謝。」Lucius強硬打斷Ron沒完沒了的辯解，顯然沒有他表面裝的有耐心。  
「噢，嗯…那個…好的，我會轉告。」Ron彆扭的在椅子上挪動屁股，轉頭朝旁邊的兩位好友投出求救的眼神。暗自希望Lucius淡的可怕的眼珠轉到其他地方，而Ron在幾秒後如願以償。  
「Hermione Granger小姐，你是個非常優秀的女巫，我希望你能接受我的歉意，偏見蒙蔽我的眼睛與判斷力，我為在學時間所做出的失禮行為感到非常抱歉。」接在父親後面的Draco開口說道，他是在抵達門口的幾秒鐘內想通父母邀請他們的原因，他的父親點頭，贊許的在桌底下輕拍他的膝蓋。  
在學期間的成績一直不如這位麻瓜出生的Gryffindor，更沒有她出色的咒語應用能力，總是用最好，也希望自己最好的他始終不願意承認她的優點，處處針對她的血統。這對時間他反省很多，早就計畫好要為自己的所作所為負責，而其中一個就是向這位出色的女巫致歉。  
Hermione看起來很驚訝，但是她很快的露出笑容。「沒關係，我想我們抵消了，我接受你的道歉。」  
Draco瞇起眼睛，而Harry和Ron立刻露出討人厭的笑容，他們四個人都清楚年輕的女巫是在指三年級的那一拳。Draco能感受到父母詢問的視線，不過他不打算跟他們解釋，永遠不，永遠。「非常好，Granger，謝謝你。」  
「最後，請讓我們感謝你，Harry Potter。」Narcissa溫柔的說，漂亮的眼睛充滿笑意的望著害羞的大男孩。「你不僅拯救魔法界，更無私的救了我兒子，謝謝。」  
Draco愉快的觀察Harry害羞的點頭，漂亮的綠色眼眸不好意思的低垂，長而卷翹的濃密睫毛輕輕的顫動，整個臉都因為他母親溫柔的話語漲紅。  
Lucius在旁邊補充說道：「以後有需要任何幫助盡管開口，Malfoy家都會支持。」  
在Harry訝異的目光下，Draco舉起面前的酒杯，「敬友誼。」  
Gryffindor三人組面面相覷，最後由Hermione率先舉起杯子，乾巴巴的帶領兩個手足無措的男人跟著重複：「敬世上最美好的友誼。」  
Draco滿臉笑容的與Harry和Hermione舉杯敬酒，卻和Ron一起避開彼此的視線，距離他們兩個真正化敵為友，顯然有很長的路要走。

晚餐的氣氛並沒有在Malfoy家主動示好後變的比較緩和，反而因為他們無懈可擊的用餐禮儀搞的對面的三個年輕人非常緊張。他們不得不全神貫注的認真吃飯，深怕發出任何聲響，整頓飯吃的戰戰兢兢。  
Lucius Malfoy明明知道他的訪客們不想久留，（尤其是Ron Weasley和Harry Potter，這兩個小兔崽子完全沒打算掩飾想撒腿就跑的痛苦模樣），仍然開口挽留他們，一起到休息室享用Malfoy家的美酒，並且邀請棋藝精湛的Weasley家小兒子陪他對弈。  
社交能力其實很差的三個人像小雞啄米般連連點頭，找不到理由拒絕他們愁眉苦臉的跟在Lucius 身後，讓Draco憋笑憋的快內傷。  
萬事通的稱號並非浪得虛名的女巫，Hermione一踏進休息室，就被驚人的藏書吸引過去，繼續擴充她腦海永遠不嫌夠的知識。而Lucius和Ron對做在精緻典雅的棋桌，正經八百的開始下西洋棋。  
原先慌的無法專心的Ron隨著時間收斂起心神，很快的就投入在裡面，周圍很少勢均力敵的棋手其實讓他感到寂寞，難得的新對象讓他難掩興奮之情。  
趁著幾個人的注意力都在棋桌上，Draco鞋尖一轉，往書櫃前翻書的Harry靠近。  
「我推薦這本，黑魔法應用的見解獨到。」Draco在Harry不為所動的翻閱第二本書時忍不住開口，跟著掏了一本書翻閱。  
『拜託你保持一點距離！』黑髮的男人頭也不轉的嘶聲問道，毫不掩飾想趕人的意圖。『要是他們知道我們在咖啡店遇到你的事情，那就沒完沒了了！』  
他當然不會乖乖離開，雖然滿腹疑惑，但Draco很合作的壓低聲音問道：『所以你們沒有繼續連絡？』  
Harry轉頭看一下後面， Hermione自剛才見到休息室荒謬的藏書量後，徹底陷入考前瘋狂閱讀模式無法自拔，而Ron全神貫注的在跟Lucius Malfoy下棋，根本不會注意到他們。  
『我有聯絡，只是沒有很頻繁。』他聳聳肩說，語氣沒如同他預期的豁達，在深深嘆口氣後他繼續補充道：『Ron也沒告訴我這件事…明明我們也很常見面。』  
Malfoy啪的一聲闔上書本，想起那段時間點。『我父母也沒跟我提過這件事情，可能有什麼考量吧。』  
『也許。』Harry再度聳肩，『那時候的我忙著躲避人群，預言家日報根本是垃圾。』  
他的評論讓Draco不住竊笑，認同的連連點頭。  
『報紙的標題我還記得很清楚，"救世主是否成為下一任黑魔王？！"』Draco誇張的揚起眉毛，即使他用書遮住他鼻子以下的表情，卻不難看出他露出討人驗的笑容。『我的天，預言家日報聘請Rita Skeeter 真的非常有遠見，如此奪人目光的荒謬言論連我都想買一份來研讀。』  
『閉嘴啦！』Harry給Draco一個拐子表示抗議，用力咬著下唇憋住笑聲。  
『你早上怎麼沒跟我說有收到邀請函？』Draco好奇的問道，不懂Harry為什麼還要堅持輕聲細語，既然他們家都已經公開邀請了，現在還有什麼好偷偷摸摸的？  
『我一直到今天早上才通知呀。』Harry說道，『我也很吃驚。』  
『但我們從不臨時邀請，這樣很失禮。』Draco說，其實他也不能懂為何父親今天才唐突的通知他。  
Harry尷尬的動動嘴唇，坦人跟他解釋道：『幾週前收到邀請函時他們也很吃驚，因為信中有提到無法聯繫到我所以…你知道，他們拖太久了。』  
Draco一時間不知道該回答什麼，魔法部和Weasley家族無法信任他們再自然也不過，但是被懷疑和揣測仍讓他的胃部舒服的翻攪，胸口難受的悶痛。他想問Harry是否相信他，卻又害怕只是得到對方言不由衷的回應。  
Harry抓住他的手臂，安撫的緊握。『Draco，我知道你不會害我。』  
Draco苦澀一笑，他原以為Harry已經對他改觀才接受他的善意，然而現在他們躲著眾人視線外，偷偷摸摸的說話的行徑，間接證明他無法被信任的事實。  
說到底他還是個聲名狼藉的Malfoy。  
Draco這一刻終於明白一切，為何父親替他設計的訂製手柄會是那個造型，他的父母早已察覺他的情感。  
Draco Malfoy比他自認為的還要更加貪心，他希望Harry能在乎他，期望Harry能信任他。成為他的朋友對他來說根本不夠，追逐Harry Potter十幾年，Draco –愚蠢的-盲目的-遲鈍的-Malfoy一直都在妄想能夠得到Harry Potter的”喜歡”。  
他喜歡Harry Potter。  
Draco心臟狂跳，終於釐清胸口悶痛的感覺讓他如釋重負，讓他眼前豁然開朗。他的新發現使他恐懼，因為太過激動而呼吸困難，導致他有些頭重腳輕。  
『嘿！Draco？』Harry的聲音突然在他耳邊響起，回過神的Draco發現Harry直接用他的教名稱呼換他，非常的自然。『你還好嗎？』  
『沒事，我想我酒喝太多了。』Draco按摩自己的太陽穴強裝鎮定，黑髮男人的手掌隔著衣袍袖子傳遞的溫度使剛察覺到自己心意的他更加緊張。  
「將軍！」  
Ron響亮的歡呼聲打斷他們有點僵持的舉動，在Harry轉頭看向棋桌時，Draco趁機掙開他的手，快速的解開他領口的扣子，希望能呼吸順暢些。『沒事，我們過去吧！』  
Draco走回棋盤邊，而Harry跑去拽著黏在書櫃前的Hermione，要她離開愛不釋手的書本真的費他好大一番功夫，這才回到他們的旁邊。  
棋盤桌上的戰局以定，黑棋已經走投無路。Draco吃驚的看著白色的棋子們快樂的圍毆著可憐的黑棋國王，明白這場個巫師棋隱藏情境是白棋徹底堵住國王所有逃脫路徑的表示。  
Harry沒什麼太大的反應，從未看過Ron下棋輸過誰的他習以為常，反倒是Draco受到不小驚嚇，好一會兒還處在父親輸給Ron Weasley的震驚當中無法回神。  
他的父親非常盡興，他贊許的拍拍Ron的肩膀，並用華麗的詞藻大肆稱讚Ron的棋藝，當下提出之後下棋的邀約，以Malfoy來說特別熱情的態度讓紅髮Weasley窘的只會點頭。  
Narcissa重新回到休息室，領著Arthur Weasley和幾個Auror進門，雖然他知道Harry正在一旁擔憂的看著他，他仍無法控制自然流露的情緒。  
他們怎麼敢這樣侮辱Malfoy的驕傲與承諾？  
Draco緊繃且僵硬的表情在愉快打招呼的父母襯托下顯得非常突兀，他避開Harry擔憂的目光，而同樣感受到場面尷尬的卷髮女巫抓住身旁的男友，扯著仍得意洋洋的沉浸在Lucius讚美之中的Ron離開。  
他難堪的聽不見任何聲音，甚至沒有理會Harry踏進壁爐前回頭的道別。堅持的等到最後一個客人也離開，Draco片刻也不停留的走進父母留替他準備的房間。往床上一倒，他放任精緻的手工衣物壓出皺摺，雙手捂住自己的臉。  
父親與母親在今晚用最殘忍的方式使他明白邀請客人的真正目的，他的情感全是一場可笑的白日夢，現實上的他根本沒有資格接近Harry Potter。  
Draco Malfoy是個卑鄙的罪犯，苟且偷生的危險份子，沒有人願意相信他。才剛明白他的心情的Draco一時間無法接受沈重的打擊，相較之下他的妄想太過可悲，他的奢望太過渺茫。  
Draco Malfoy就連成為Harry Potter的朋友也沒機會。  
今晚大量的資訊量龐大的難以負荷，讓他的太陽穴開始劇烈的抽痛，把臉埋進枕頭裡，希望一整天的情緒起伏與緊繃的神經能使他沈睡，暫時忘卻一切。

才剛踏出壁爐，Mr. Weasley連腳步都沒站穩，就猴急的要求兒子把Lucius Malfoy所說的話重述一遍。  
聽著Ron擅自加進自己揣測的轉述，Harry皺起眉頭，踏著沉重的步伐跟在大夥身後走進Weasley家的餐廳。Ron沒得意多久就被制止，Hermione警告的瞪視自己開始胡說八道的男友，讓他乖乖的回歸真實版本。  
沒參與桌上七嘴八舌的討論，Hermione關心的靠向神色不佳的Harry。「你還好嗎？」  
苦笑著望向他的好友，Harry真不知道該從何說起。  
自從發現他們能放下戒心友善共處之後，Harry一直都很享受和Malfoy共處的每一刻，絕對不只是因為新鮮感，而是他真心喜歡和Draco Malfoy成為朋友的感覺。所以他現在才會覺得這麼難受，因為他們剛才的舉動簡直是當著Draco的面，坦然承認他們沒有人願意相信Malfoy家。  
已Draco的驕傲，鐵定不會想再理會他。Harry不希望如此，他想繼續保有和Draco的友誼…如果他們能算是朋友的話。  
Harry從來沒有擔憂他可能會失去一個人的信任與好感過，這讓他想起四年級被Ron誤會的自己，傷心又氣憤的感覺他至今仍記憶猶新。  
Ron與他患難共存，他們之間的友情也許在年輕幼稚的時候會動搖，但是現在即便要重新在面對一次黑魔王，他也深信Ron會再次與他並肩作戰。但是Draco不一樣，他們才剛從敵人轉變成朋友，情感並不像他與Ron之間的深厚，信任像是面紙一般一戳就破洞。  
他不想替自己找藉口，在這過程當中，他是能夠拒絕Auror的提議的，他們都是成年巫師，有權力去決定這些，可惜最後他沒有選擇相信Draco，在死黨的建議與信任與否之間，他選擇了前者。  
Harry拍拍Hermione的手臂，站起身。「我要回去了。」  
餐廳的人們轉頭看向他，為他唐突離席的舉動感到吃驚。Hermione跟著起身，試圖拉住轉身就想走的Harry。  
「等等，Harry，我們還沒談到…」  
「Hermione，我不想談。」Harry硬聲打斷，一股怨氣堵在他的胸口讓他忍不住想口出惡言：「Malfoy一家過去再怎麼惡劣或是邪惡都不應該受到這樣的懷疑，我除了覺得這作法很卑鄙外，並不覺得現在還有什麼好討論的。」  
他的朋友為話語暗藏的尖酸指責而鬆手，Hermione驚訝的表情裡還有無法掩飾的受傷，剛說出就感到萬分懊悔的Harry不願留在原地繼續觀賞他朋友們的失望表情，抓住機會消影離開。 


	3. Chapter 3

III

Harry坐在自己單人沙發上，無意識的用叉子翻動擱在腿上的晚餐，外帶餐盒裡的食物早已經涼透，在反覆的攪拌之下根本看不出原樣。  
他已經有三天都沒見到Draco，自從Harry的打工地點被發現後，金髮的男巫每天報到，從未間斷。早上少了Draco上門讓一切都變了樣，就連Marry也好奇的頻頻詢問Draco的去向。  
即使Harry懊悔的腸子發青，仍股不起勇氣道歉，也許是怕自己會在Draco冷淡厭惡的口氣之下採取口不擇言的防衛動作，讓關係更糟糕。Ron與Hermione則是不停的撥打電話想要聯繫他，但是心情遭透了的Harry根本不想接電話，任性的繼續逃避。  
覺得自己像個縮頭烏龜的Harry挫敗的大聲嘆氣，這些天的煩惱讓他終於想通一件事。  
那就是──若他沒有嘗試與Draco道歉，他絕對會後悔一輩子。  
抓起手機，Harry決定不管Draco反應如何，都要老實的向Ron他們坦白一切，這是他們應得的。Harry按下屬於Draco的電話號碼，捏著拳頭焦躁不安的等待對方接聽。  
「Draco？我是Harry！我真的很抱歉，明明心底明白這是不對的，但是我還是做了，傷害你我很抱歉，我完全沒考慮到你的感受真的很自私，你不原諒我也沒關係，我只想說聲抱歉！」Harry劈頭就有如連珠炮一般的瘋狂解釋前因後果，一整串話講下來讓他幾乎喘不過氣。  
『呼吸，你這個白痴。』電話那頭的人開口說道，語氣出乎他意料的充滿笑意。『出來吧，我們餐廳見。』  
Harry瞪著手機，不敢相信自己的好運，然而嘟嘟聲和螢幕上的顯示都是剛才並非幻覺的強力證明。

如同一個半月前的那晚，兩人再度坐在相同的位置，就連心情都一樣的躊躇，點完餐後他們陷入一陣尷尬的沉默。一個在等人開口，另一個則是不知道怎麼開口。  
「那麼…你跟朋友們坦白了嗎？」金髮巫師用淡灰色眼眸毫不避諱的注視著他，直白的話令Harry感到一陣困窘，揪著頭髮的他顯得很為難。「…顯然沒有…如果你一開始就坦白，就不需要」  
「Draco，我可以這樣叫你吧？」Harry伸手抹臉，他的問題只得到對方揚起眉毛的反應，但他管不了這麼多。「我會的，拜託！你知道我相信你才會…」  
話還沒說完，一道紅色的光芒朝他們迎面而來。從Harry可笑的眼鏡反光先行注意到光束的Draco伸長手臂，把對面的男人往側面推倒，兩人一起摔到地上。燈泡突然迸裂讓室內瞬間暗下來，尖叫聲此起彼落。  
下一秒，瘋狂閃爍的咒語再度照亮整個餐廳，各種顏色的光線為緊張的氣氛增添詭異的感覺。Draco吃驚的看著五名男子一身Death Eater的打扮，高站在餐廳的櫃台上，毫無顧忌的亂甩咒語，為眾人害怕的反應哈哈大笑。  
Confringo 的威力讓物品被炸得粉碎，桌子速處飛散增加逃生的障礙。杯盤摔落碎成一地，割傷被翻倒的椅子絆倒的人們，人們痛苦的慘叫聲加上空氣中飄散的血腥味，讓恐慌更加擴散，混亂的場面更加瘋狂。  
「跑！」Draco撐起上半身朝旁邊的人無聲的說。  
「Expelliarmus !!」Harry利用空隙朝襲擊的方向回敬幾道咒語，試圖彈飛對方的武器，但那名巫師巧妙的甩了另一到咒語彈飛紅色的光束。  
「Mobiliarbus !!」Draco揮動魔杖拖來一座巨大的裝飾櫃，阻擋迎面而來的攻擊。雖然櫃子能幫他們阻擋攻擊，但這個咒語也暴露了位置，他們默契十足的跳起身展開反擊。  
「Oppugno (衝衝攻)!!!」Draco的咒語驅使散在地上的銳利碎片聚在一起，攻擊幾名飛身衝上來的Death Eater，而他身邊的Harry漂亮的甩了兩個Deprimo(窟窿現！)，時常被用來惡作劇的陷阱讓兩個敵人簇及不妨的摔進頻空出現的巨大地洞。  
Draco猛然抓住Harry的手臂，消影離開餐廳。

兩名巫師在一聲清脆的聲響後，出現在公園裡，這裡距離Harry打工地點非常近，所以黑髮的巫師只是確認自己身處何地後就轉頭看向身邊的人。  
「你沒事吧？」Draco鬆開抓住Harry的手，確認他毫髮無傷之後才放下心。  
Harry搖搖頭，心臟劇烈的跳動讓他有種置身夢境的感覺，他拉扯過緊的領口。「那是什麼鬼！？」  
「我哪知道！」Draco檢查四周，腦袋快速的轉動，他們絕對不能停留在一個地方太久。「我們得離開，Harry，有什麼意見？」  
沒有人回答他。  
Draco收回的視線，疑惑的望向Harry。然後他從那對漂亮的綠色眼眸裡，看見遲疑、猶豫，與讓他心寒的懷疑。  
「如果我想殺了你就不會主動靠近你！」被瞬間湧上心頭的怒火沖昏了頭，Draco激動的說。  
Harry不做正面回答，反而避開Draco的視線，他臉色蒼白的嚇人。  
「我的天哪！Potter，你該不會真以為是我引來那些神經病的吧！？」Draco怒火沖天的質問，徹底失態的模樣喚回Harry的注意力，只可惜對方只是握緊手中的魔杖，更加戒備的盯著他。  
「沒有人在謀殺別人時還刻意在要殺的人旁邊兜兜轉！你這個多疑的疤頭！」那個字隨著Draco憤怒的情緒吐露出來讓兩人都僵住。  
兩人彼此傷害的過往再度湧現，Draco的臉色刷白，立刻為脫口而出的話感到懊悔。  
「我想也是。」在遇襲後首度開口，Harry神情異常的冷靜。  
Draco望向Harry，黑髮男人直視他的綠色眼眸非常明亮，帶給他一現曙光，然而接下來的話又再度把他的希冀澆熄。  
「你只是懦弱的縮在父母後面，誰都不敢殺！」  
「…所以…我們的話題又繞回過去了嗎？」Draco疲憊將散落在眼前的頭髮往腦後梳後繼續說道：「討論我曾經是什麼人一點意義都沒有…」  
Draco的反應非常冷靜，他諷刺的發現他還能岔神去同意Harry的評語，話語中的鄙視讓他感到失落，然而他的心臟只是輕輕的抽痛一下。  
「你就是個骯髒又邪惡的…」Harry仍不願放過他，口不擇言的惡言相向，Draco不確定是因為慌恐之下的反應，還是Harry真正的想法。  
在Harry Potter心目中，Draco Malfoy永遠都是個邪惡的人，卑鄙、懦弱又貪生怕死。  
「偉大的聖人Potter！」從心儀對象口中持續聽到難堪的侮辱評價讓Draco忍不住抬高音量打岔，怒意也跟著上來。「你代表光明與正義是吧！？你比起既骯髒又邪惡的我還要懂得怎麼殺人不是嗎！？到底是頂在我頭上的死亡人是多還是你的！？」  
Harry倒抽一口氣，握緊拳頭捍衛自己的吼道：「我從來都不是故意的！那些人罪有應得！」  
Draco暴躁的深呼吸幾次，強壓下怒意冷靜的反擊：「你就不能跟我原諒你用咒語砍傷我一樣，原諒我過往的一切嗎？我根本沒有張揚這件事！你很清楚你做了什麼！」  
Draco的話如同狠利的箭矢射中Harry的胸口，被血染紅的廁所的回憶讓他挫敗連退幾步，不敢相信Draco會在這樣的情景下野蠻的撕下他難以癒合的瘡疤。  
兩人之間頓時沈默下來，雖然他們都意識到繼續久待在這裡準沒好事，但誰也沒辦法開口，更不想就這樣消影離開。  
半晌，Draco放棄繼續僵持，再怎麼生氣，他不願意見到Harry再遇到危險。「…Harry，相信我，我不會傷害你。」  
Harry眨眨眼睛，臉毫無血色的慘白，他快速緊咬下唇，憋住即將脫口而出的反駁，然而他不用真的出聲，Draco就知道他在想什麼。  
「…更不會串連其他人傷害你，Harry，我是你的朋友。」Draco幾乎是用乞求的語氣在拜託面前的人，為先前沒經過大腦的渾話感到萬分的懊悔。「拜託，相信我這一次，我會保護好你的。」  
Harry望著他伸出的手，這種情況下任何人都無法作出判斷。他是否該堵上性命去相信直覺？若最終的結果是Draco Malfoy想傷害他呢？  
心中的天秤早已偏往信任的方向，無論有幾成是愧咎感所致，他還是決定相信Draco不會傷害他。「好吧，無論如何我們得離開這裡…」  
手機的鈴聲打破僵硬的氣氛，Harry笨拙的用左手掏出口袋裡的手機，廢了一番功夫才接通。  
『HARRY POTTER你怎麼敢…』Hermione氣憤的聲音才剛從電話那頭傳來，Draco立刻聽見現影的標誌聲響。  
Harry警覺的轉頭，果然再度見到餐廳裡的那幾名巫師的身影。他舉起魔杖正要施咒，Draco卻比他更快動作，Harry被拽到他懷裡，然後下一秒Portkey 就將兩人帶離原地。

Harry站穩腳步並等待不適感退去的同時，Draco鬆開他將室內點亮，大廳以綠色和黑色作為基底，讓氣氛非常壓抑，就連溫暖的橘黃色燈光依舊無法驅散黑暗的感覺。  
「這裡是Malfoy莊園？」  
Draco點點頭，燭光下的臉看起來特別的立體，他神情陰鬱的展開雙手。「歡迎你，雖然我知道你們在這裡有很多不愉快的回憶，但…這裡暫時是安全的。」  
Harry不置可否，比起深究Draco的說法，他更想搞清楚為什麼還會被人追殺，照魔法部的申明上Death Eater的名單早已追查完畢，這一切理論上都不可能發生。「我得打電話…」  
鉑金髮的巫師上前按住他掀開手機蓋的手，淺灰色的眼睛顯得十分焦慮。「我不覺得這是好主意，直到現在我們都沒弄清他們是怎麼追蹤到我們的。」  
「好吧，你說的沒錯…」Harry收起手機補充道：「更何況…我們甚至沒搞懂那些人的目標是誰…」  
Draco和Harry面面相覷，這才是最關鍵的問題，因為他們兩個人都有可能成為目標。  
「先通知我父親，請他們帶消息給Auror和你的朋友。」Draco立刻掏出雙面鏡與家人聯繫，希望能儘快得到救援，弄清楚到底是怎麼回事。  
Harry焦躁的一邊在大廳來回踱步，一邊聽Draco講述他們發生的事情。Lucius對於他們待在一塊兒的事情反應出奇的平靜，要是Ron和Hermione知曉他和Draco單獨呆在一起鐵定氣瘋。  
其實他不是考慮過和Hermione分享這件事，(Ron已經自動於腦海選項中排除)，但是要怎麼應付愛問為什麼小姐的第一關問題─『和六年來堅信對方特別邪惡的人做朋友』的解釋，他搜索枯腸也擠不出半個字。  
Harry仍無法理解今天發生的事情，卻逐漸在Draco和Lucius的對話聲音中恢復平靜。一昧的慌張和懷疑根本不能解決問題，要擺脫那群Death Eater的追擊，他們勢必要合作。  
雖然Draco說過這裡很安全，但是Harry決定謹慎一些，效仿Hermione在周圍設下防護，盡力讓Salviohexia、ProtegoTotalum等咒語包圍他們兩人。  
Draco在過程中絕口不提他們的所在地，只是請Lucius通知Auror，希望能儘速追查那些襲擊者，並且向Lucius報告敵人的怪異追蹤方式。看著Draco收好雙面鏡，Harry想起之前Sirius 送給他的那一面，碎片仍被他放在就學時期的行李箱的底層。  
「真希望雙面鏡的能修復…」Harry忍不住開口抱怨，「魔法畢竟不是萬能的啊…」  
「雙面鏡的修復要用魔藥，魔法與魔藥能使不可能變成可能，得看你懂得多少了。」Draco裂嘴說道：「等這一切結束我在教你怎麼復原，其實不難。」  
「好吧，謝了。」乾巴巴的回應，Harry總覺得Draco的第一句話有暗貶他魔藥學能力的意思在。  
「我父親會立即處理這件事情，等有新的消息會在跟我們說。」Draco補充，並且從口袋拿出一顆裝著亮藍色液體的玻璃圓球，他把東西湊到Harry的鼻下。「拿著這個。」  
接過玻璃球，Harry詫異的發現球體的玻璃壁面非常的薄，若用指甲使勁一掐，裡頭流竄的液體絕對會從破洞中溢出，他詢問的看向Draco，隱約猜到它裡頭裝什麼。「難道是你剛剛用的…?」  
「Portkey，沒錯，這是教父設計的。」Draco含首，顯得十分自豪。「移動不留痕跡，也無法追蹤，比起消影術更加可靠而且穩定。」  
「Snape發明的！？」Harry訝異的重複，把玻璃球遞還給Draco。「哇喔，這個很珍貴吧！？」  
Draco擺手加上搖頭，把東西推給Harry道：「你收著，這顆給你。」  
「但…」  
「我還剩幾顆，等我回來…嗯，你知道…回到魔法界…等到這裡的人逐漸遺忘我的時候，就可以接續教父一直想做的研究。」Draco轉動他的魔杖，非常消極的說。  
「沒問題的，總有一天。」雖然情況徹底不同，但是Harry打從11歲開始就活在大家不同的眼光之下，早就找到他自己的方法去忽視了。  
「說的好像你跑來麻瓜世界是因為找不到工作，Harry，太沒說服力了。」Draco惹人厭的諷刺，然後在Harry正要開口反駁時繼續道：「等父親聯絡我之前，再移動一次吧。」  
「你不是說這裡很安全？！」Harry瞪著Draco，不敢相信他出爾反爾。  
「是很安全，防護咒語都已經設好。」Draco連忙解釋「不過Death Eater見到我也許會聯想到這裡，所以我們不能一直停留在同一個點。」  
Harry瞇起眼睛，承認Draco說的挺對，Hermione也說過一樣的話，不過整個Draco指揮一切的狀態讓人很不服氣。「好吧，那這次我來帶領。」  
「給我驚喜吧。」揚起眉毛挑釁的假笑，Draco握住Harry攤開的手掌。

Draco剛踏到地面時還在奇怪的旋轉，害的他內臟瘋狂的翻攪，緊接著Harry重心不穩的摔在他身上，兩個男人可笑的在地板上滾成一團，這是絕對是他Draco Malfoy此生遇過最差勁的一次消影術。  
「你這個白痴！你究竟會不會消影啊！？你有認真上課嗎！？」Draco覺得他的胃彷彿要從喉嚨幾出來似的疼，而那個笨蛋還趴在他身上死不起來。  
Harry尷尬的紅了臉，他一直不喜歡消影，寧可用飛天掃帚飛行好幾個小時也好過掏出魔杖，最主要的原因就是現影時一陣天旋地轉的感覺。平常和人一起行動時都是Hermione或Ron帶領，他也老是忘記問這個問題。  
現在可好，再緊張與意氣用事之下，他在Draco面前出糗的徹底。「抱歉，我還沒習慣這個…」  
「你這完全是心態問題，典型的麻瓜想法障礙。」Draco掙扎的從Harry手腳裡脫離，兩個人都摔的很疼，所以動作特別的笨拙可笑。「我不相信能施展強大的Patronus Charm 會有這麼差勁的現影！」  
「什麼鬼障礙！我只是太緊張了！」  
Draco把Harry拉起身，抓住他的手掌，另一手摟住他的腰，兩人向在跳舞一般距離非常近。「跟著我所說的話做。」  
貴族身上淡雅的味道非常好聞，Harry近的能感受到Draco的體溫。  
「聽著。消影的時候你除了想著目的地，還要放鬆自己。」Draco輕輕撫摸他的背脊要他放鬆「然後，感覺就像是跳舞時你轉了一圈，然後再往前踏一步。」  
Harry面紅耳赤的讓Draco帶領動作，尷尬害羞的模樣逗樂面前的巫師，Harry發誓他有看見Draco的偷笑。「好啦，我知道了！放開我！」  
「只要記住這個感覺，你連走出壁爐身上都不會沾到Floo Powder ，像你二年級那般一身灰的拙樣我可不想再看見。」Draco配合的鬆開他，順便惡劣的嘲笑幾句。  
「你這個混蛋！」Harry白他一眼，轉身就開始設下魔法屏障，Draco在他的瞪視下乖乖的收回那副跩樣開始幫忙。  
在兩人的合作之下咒語很快的完成，整個房間都不滿白色的光芒，隨後光線慢慢淡化、隱藏在空氣之中，防護的屏障已經完成。  
「所以，這個又擠又窮酸的地方是哪裡？」Draco開始打量四周，很惹人嫌的明知故問。  
Harry懶得理他，一屁股坐在房內唯一的個人沙發上。「你明明猜到了。」  
「拜託，這房間連陽光都沒有，難怪你總是一臉菜色。」Draco一臉嫌棄，擅自走到Harry的廚房開始翻箱倒櫃。  
「你一臉蒼白還好意思說！」  
Harry的手機再度響起，打斷他們幼稚的拌嘴，兩人手忙腳亂的商量一會兒，最終決定將各自的手機關閉電源。  
『Draco。』雙面鏡傳來Lucius的聲音，Harry聽到聲音立刻跳起身子，湊到Draco身邊。見到緊貼兒子臉頰的救世主，Lucius的眉毛高揚有些訝異。  
『什麼消息？』知道父親在想什麼的Draco壓下心中的竊喜，追問最新狀況。  
『魔法部早已經有人在追查與Potter有關的事情，幾個月前有人入侵Godric's Hollow 的墓園，並對Potter夫婦有所不敬…』  
『他們做了什麼！？』Harry怒氣沖沖的打斷Lucius的話，不敢相信會有人做這種事情。  
『我敢肯定他們在該觸進行某種儀式。半年多前他們曾在Hogsmeade 遊行，這件事確實也有上過報紙，然而當時民眾多以為是惡作劇，並未有相關人員去追查…』  
『我真不敢相信！？穿著Death Eater的衣服已經沒有任何戒備必要了嗎？』Draco吃驚的說，『魔法部就這樣算了！？』  
Lucius沉默半晌，顯然對鏡子另一端的兩個年輕人不停打斷他說話的行徑感到不滿，見他們識相的閉緊嘴巴後他才繼續說道：『黑魔王的死亡是上百人有目共睹的，也許是因為的心態才會有所疏失。』  
『他們的目的究竟是什麼？』Harry確認Lucius話到一段落後開口問道：『如果是想要攻擊我給Lord Voldemort 償命，未免動作太慢！』  
『無論目的是什麼，你的安危還是最重要的。目前守在Hogsmead的Auror發現疑似襲擊者的身影，正在追查。其他的Auror已經整編隊伍，就等你們出現。』Lucius說道：『我們並不知道敵人的總數有多少，所以請你們一起行動。Draco，照顧好他。』  
『我知道。』Draco認真的回答，與旁邊的Harry快速對視一眼，明白待會就是要瘋狂逃命的關鍵時刻。  
『不要選擇你們熟悉的地方，等抵達安全位置後再告訴我，我會和其中一支Auror隊伍會合。』Lucius嚴肅的命令，聲音聽起來已經開始移動。『別在同個地方停留太久，祝你們好運。』  
鏡子裡的人影消失，Draco和Harry面面相覷。  
「我們可以先用麻瓜的方式移動幾條街再使用魔法？」Harry開口提議「然後…換一下衣服？」  
「好主意。」Draco喃喃說道，在Harry轉身開始翻找衣櫃時動手解下自己惹眼的正式衣裝。  
他們才剛換好衣服，就聽到有人在按門鈴。  
「Harry Potter？你最好在裡面！你居然敢翹班不報備！」門外的人扯開嗓門大叫，Harry才剛認出是Marry的聲音，連續多次的清脆現影聲響又再度從屋內傳來。  
『Locomotor Mortis ！』五名Death Eater圍成一圈，五跟魔杖對準中央的兩人齊聲念咒，絲毫沒有留給他們反應的時間。Harry和Draco的雙腿併攏跪倒在地，無奈的任由手裡的魔杖違背意志的飛離掌握。  
「該死的！是追蹤咒，你的名字被下的追蹤咒語。」恍然大悟的Draco大嘆，懊惱沒有早些發現這個明顯的線索。  
「你可真難找啊，親愛的救世主。」  
「你們到底想做什麼！？」Harry質問，徒勞的想直起身。  
握有Harry魔杖的那名Death Eater一個使力，將他可憐的魔杖折斷，隨意的拋向房間角落，一氣呵成的動作快的Harry連阻止都來不及。另一名跟著效仿，但是Draco的魔杖卻在他幾次嘗試之下都無法輕易的折斷，最終那名Death Eater只好把它放進口袋裡。  
「告訴我…Harry Potter，你把接骨魔杖 藏在哪裡？」男人看門見山的表明來意，聲音聽起來非常年輕，語氣充滿了興奮和急切。  
親眼目睹自己的魔杖被人摧毀的Harry十分憤怒，但是他怎樣都沒料到會有人追問接骨魔杖的下落。「你怎麼知道這件事情的！？難道你是Hogwarts的學生？」  
Harry遵守和校長的約定，將死神聖物的祕密埋藏在心底。當初對魔法部的解釋時，他巧妙用黑魔王捨棄雙生魔杖後力量減弱與魂器接連摧毀作為原因，轉移大家的焦點。  
雖然當天的事情有很多人目睹，但他和Lord Voldemort對話的音量不大，在場的人不可能聽的一清二楚，再加上死神聖物對很多人來說仍只是個給孩子們看的故事。唯一的問題是當天他並未刻意掩飾談話內容，有心人若使用魔法還是有辦法聽到一切。  
「別想轉移話題，Potter！快告訴我魔杖在哪裡！否則…」男人向旁邊的同夥使個眼色。  
Draco黃色的咒語打中身體，強烈的電流在全身上下流竄讓他痛的跪趴在地上，止不住的劇烈顫抖，下顎不自覺的開和，發出詭異的牙齒撞擊聲響。  
「Draco！」  
「別…別說！」Draco擠出聲音，立刻引來更強大的電極作為多嘴的懲罰，不知怎麼的，即使痛的冒出冷汗，Draco仍設法憋住呻吟，長達一分多鐘都只是在地上痛苦的卷縮成一團。  
Harry的內臟隨著Draco痛苦的神情絞在一塊，慌亂的難以呼吸。放棄繼續掙扎的他語氣充滿懇求的妥協道：「我帶你去拿就是了！拜託你撤除咒語！」  
「很好。」男人滿意的揮手，讓同夥停下動作，圍著他們的見到Harry願意妥協，不禁興奮的彼此交換視線。「乖乖帶我去我就考慮放你們一條生路…」  
縮在地上的Draco猛然彈起身，撲上奪走他魔杖的男人，用力朝他臉上回敬一拳，徒手搶走男人手裡的魔杖與口袋裡的魔杖。  
Draco回身解除了Harry的咒語，並且將其中一支魔杖拋給Harry，動作一氣呵成。他自行解開咒語的荒謬情況嚇愣一竿子的人，給予金髮的巫師絕佳的機會。  
「騙子！」回過神的男人生氣的大叫，兇狠的朝Harry施展蠻橫咒，想直接掌控他的神智。  
擋住蠻橫咒對他來說一點都不難，Harry眨眼之間便拋開住咒語的效用。接過Draco拋來的魔杖，立刻回敬對方倒吊咒和石化咒，順手驅使他放在一邊的掃把將另外一個Death Eater敲的鼻青臉腫，倒在地上昏迷不醒。  
兩個人默契十足的互相照應，阻擋與攻擊配合的天衣無縫。他們明白剩餘的幾名男人只想逃離現場，躲避魔法部派出的Auror，男人施展的咒語是政府嚴禁的Unforgivable Curses 。  
Colloportus 使一名差點要消影離開的Death Eater全身緊黏在門上，整個人動彈不得氣的滿臉通紅。  
「LumosMaxima ！」Harry的魔杖發出強烈光線，刺眼的亮度使最後一位僅存的Death Eater緊閉雙眼。  
「Stupefy ！！」Draco與Harry一口同聲的叫，威力強大的咒語擊飛仍因光線閉緊眼睛的Death Eater，巫師惡狠狠的撞上牆壁後就倒在地上昏迷不醒。  
獲得勝利的兩名年輕巫師終於能喘口氣，Harry看著Draco將五名巫師排在一起，安全起見再多補幾層石化咒語。  
「Harry！你沒事吧！？」房門突然被人用鑰匙打開，神經緊繃的Harry和Draco立刻舉起魔杖，指著Marry和公寓的管理員。  
「是你！」Draco驚訝的說，眼睛危險的瞇起來。「你怎麼知道這裡？」  
「唉呦她沒問題啦，放下魔杖！」Harry扯下Draco的手，也跟著放下手裡的魔杖。「就職的時候都要寫居住地址啦！」  
剛剛才猛然憶起今天有排班的Harry尷尬的不知道該怎麼說，還沒想出說詞來解釋，身後又再度響起現影的清脆啪啪聲。  
慘白著一張臉，他和Draco立刻回過身看向聲音來處。梅林憐見，現身的不是敵人，而是趕來解救他們的巫師。  
Hermione和Ron與十幾名Auror赫然在房內出現，他的好友們一臉焦急，紅髮的巫師大步衝上前，粗魯的抓住Harry的雙肩好近距離檢查他的死黨。「你這個混球！看看你又把自己陷入危險裡！七年還玩不夠嗎！？」  
「喔，拜託！Voldemort不能算吧！？」Harry反駁，拍拍好友的手臂安撫他的情緒：「我沒事！」  
「喔，Harry我們擔心死了！」Hermione更是直接抱住好友和男友，猛烈的力道差點害Harry喀到Ron的下巴，女巫激動模樣讓Harry有種開學重逢的既視感。  
「到底是怎麼回事！？」站在門口的Marry尖叫，身旁的房東跌坐在地，手忙腳亂的揉眼、揪頭髮、拍打臉部，希望能從夢境裡清醒。  
Harry沒來得及解釋，其中一名年紀較長的Auror隊長靠上前像Ron說道：「Weasley，我讓他們先押送回去等候審理，剩餘的人留在這裡協助你處理善後。」  
「好，謝謝你，Charlie。」Ron好不容易從女友的鐵臂裡掙脫，感激的點點頭。  
他們立刻開始行動，五個Auror各自押送一名神智不清的Death Eater消影離開，剩下的幾名則開始在屋內四處檢查是否有其他巫師的蹤跡。  
「別忘了，後面的麻瓜。」Auror隊長順口提醒，隨即消影離開。  
Harry無奈的望著Marry在反覆的荒謬景象刺激之下，終於支撐不住，兩眼一翻昏倒在地，不巧的與呆坐在地上逃避事實的房東摔成一團。  
「Obliviate… 。」Ron同情的掏出魔杖，讓兩名麻瓜忘卻這一切。「你認識他們？」  
「她是我打工的同事，另一個是我房東。」Harry嘆氣，施咒讓兩名麻瓜飄浮到他房內的沙發和床上，以免他們清醒之後還得面對腰酸背痛。  
「Harry，你的魔杖…？」細心的女巫眼尖的發現Harry手中深黑色的魔杖不是屬於他的。  
黑髮搖搖頭，綠色的眼睛憂傷的看像地上斷裂成兩節的魔杖，看起來像是路邊斷裂的枯枝一般。Harry施展固定咒 將地上的魔杖碎片銜接在一起，哀傷的撿起它命運坎坷的魔杖。  
「沒關係啦，跟我一樣買一支新的就好啦！」Ron漫不經心的說，隨即被身邊女友賞一大個拐子。  
「Harry，既然你們聊玩了，是否能把我的魔杖還我？」一旁被忽略多時的Draco彬彬有禮的開口，雖然臉上充滿笑容，但笑意未達眼底。  
「什麼！？這…」Harry低下頭看著手中的魔杖，總覺得這支魔杖的手柄跟他以前看過的不太一樣？Draco的魔杖光滑無痕，之前用它來逃亡時Harry總擔心會在施咒時把它甩出去。他先是看到一條長長佈滿棘刺的尾巴，但沒等Harry確認清楚上面的繁複花紋，魔杖的原主人伸手過來拿回自己的魔杖。  
Draco淡灰色的眼睛看的Harry臉夾發熱，有些不敢正視的撇開視線。不確定剛剛見到的東西是否如他所想，縱使想確認，也股不起勇氣當著朋友面前問。  
揚起一邊的眉毛，Draco顯得非常愉快，他簡單的整理一下微翹的衣襬。「改天見了，Harry。」  
「嘿！說不定這個狡詐的傢伙就是…」Ron邊說邊快步向前，卻被Hermione拉住手腕，錯失了阻攔的良機，Draco啪的一聲消失在空氣裡。  
「Ron Weasley！你這個遲鈍的大笨蛋！」Hermione破口大罵，對遲鈍的男友又氣又惱，但是卻拿一腸子通到底的他一點辦法也沒有。  
「沒關係的，Hermione。」Harry溫柔的說，他很清楚要改變Ron對Draco的想法還要很久，在加上他對上次分別的遷怒混話感到愧咎，他真的一點都不介意。  
老實說他非常慶幸選擇相信Draco，Harry雙手叉腰呼了一口氣，有一個逃亡的夥伴使事情的發展比他想像中的還要順利。  
「Malfoy的魔杖你用的順手嗎？」Hermione非常突兀的問道，腦袋轉的快的女巫總會問一些讓他們摸不著頭緒的問題。  
「出奇的順，比上次我搶過來的時候更順了。」Harry回答，這點他同樣也很驚訝。Draco的魔杖不僅聽話，效力與施咒的敏感度都與他自己的魔杖無異。Harry懷疑他甚至能使用它施展高難度的護法咒。  
「大概輸過一次之後白鼬的魔杖就只聽你的了吧！當初真不應該把魔杖還他，應該留做備用。」Ron毫無羞恥心的說，活該招惹女友的嚴厲肘擊。

Draco抵達Auror總部，無視周圍人略帶敵意與疑惑的視線，逕自推們走進Auror司長的辦公室。他的父母果然都待在裡面等候，見到他安然無恙，兩個金髮貴族明顯的鬆一口氣。  
「近年來管制比較嚴苛，強效吐真劑還在審理，但事關Potter的安危，我想應該會通過。」現任Auror司長向Lucius說道：「部長會參加審理，你們待會到地下室一趟吧。」  
語畢Auror司長便離開辦公室，把空間留給Malfoy一家人。新任的司長在戰爭時期曾受到Malfoy家的幫助，所以當Draco通知時他才能再第一時間申請到救援部隊，否則以Malfoy家目前的聲譽，到時也剩追緝謀殺兇手的工作了。  
「父親…」Lucius喜怒難辨的神情讓Draco一時間不知道怎麼開口，確認兒子毫法無傷後的Narcissa安心的坐在一邊，絲毫沒有幫忙說話的打算。  
「你什麼時候開始變得遲鈍、昏庸，看不清處大局呢？Draco Malfoy。」Lucius慢吞吞的說，側頭望向他的眼神凌厲的彷彿是把刀一般。  
「我不可能在釐清想法以後還丟下他一個人，父親，我認為我沒錯。」Draco堅定的說。  
「還不懂我的意思嗎？」Lucius搖頭嘆息，一臉失望。  
Draco的忐忑不安不僅是因為他明目張膽的無視父親給予的警告，像個笨蛋一樣堅持的往洞裡跳；他更擔心Lucius會改變讓他躲避鋒頭的初衷，直接命令他回魔法界，避開與Harry見面的任何機會。  
Draco暗自咒罵自己一聲，若是採取暗中保護的方式，父母就不會知曉。偏偏Harry的性命不能拿來冒險，相信自己能夠保護好Harry Potter的念頭未免過於自大狂妄。  
「魔杖讓他看到了嗎？」兒子游移的眼神凸顯他內心的慌亂，作為母親的她早發現Draco進門後就反常的把玩魔杖，她的兒子很少做出這類的小動作，其中必有端倪。  
Narcissa突兀卻精準無比的問題嚇的Draco險些嗆到，乾咳幾聲之後他才老實的回答。「是，他看見了。」  
Malfoy夫婦訝異的交換視線，在彼此眼裡發現一絲希冀。Lucius瞇起眼睛嚴肅的看著兒子。「然後？Potter的反應？」  
「我直接回來了。」Draco狡猾的避重就輕，他可不會傻到坦承見到Harry有所動搖，心虛的他謹慎的觀察雙親的表情，深怕漏掉一絲細節。弔詭的是，聽到答案的Malfoy夫婦並不滿意，反而失落異常。Narcissa雙手摀著臉直搖頭，而Lucius則是抬頭忘天，浮誇的表現他無言以對的無奈心情。  
人生頭一次，Draco對父母的想法毫無頭緒，他低下頭，決定保險起見，待會參與庭審時還是三緘其口為妙…不，最好連看都別看那位黑髮綠眼的傢伙。

五名年輕人確實是黑魔王的殘存餘黨，他們不曾參與戰爭，也未曾出現在黑魔王的集會裡，光明面在審判期裡更沒有相關的消息與線索。說到底，這五個人只是一群在黑暗時代中混水摸魚，不僅兩面討好，更從中得利的齷齪傢伙。  
在吐真劑輔助之下，上至主審的部長，下至管控秩序的戒備男巫們，深深為親耳聽見的卑劣行徑感到噁心。也許因為如此，五名男巫一口同聲說的死神聖物才會使眾人感到荒謬的可笑。  
Malfoy家待在黑魔王身邊足夠久，也擁有比任何人還要龐大的典籍留存，相關文獻與書籍早已證明哪些憑空捏造而成的故事，哪些是有考究的歷史。Draco很清楚，Harry身為死神聖物之一──接骨魔杖的主人，有多麼危險。  
『真是讓人鬆懈不得的傢伙…』Draco暗想，他從眼角瞥見坐在不遠開放席位的Ron Weasley和Hermione Granger，救世主的兩位摯友臉色不佳，在Death Eater陳述罪行時坐立難安的模樣，不難猜想他們擔憂的事情與他一樣。  
整場審判Draco都按照原訂計畫，站在證人席上竭力忽視Harry駐足的視線，目不斜視的配合回答各種問題。  
若非援助Harry的舉動有需多證人作為後盾，陪審團用前Death Eater身分質疑他參與襲擊，迫使他再次身陷囹圄的機率非常高。整年只能面對一片漆黑的日子真的讓他悶怕了，說什麼他也不會再落到那步田地。  
Draco自然是一口咬定從未聽過死神聖物的存在，黑魔王之所以盜取已故校長Dumbledore的魔杖目的在於示威，褻瀆死亡對於離經叛道的Voldemort不算什麼，為了奪取世界上最強大的魔杖潛入巫師界戒備森嚴的監獄殺死最強的黑巫師Gellert Grindelwald的他，又怎麼會受困於驚擾死者的安眠？  
在Harry和Draco兩名當事人的證詞，和確鑿的證據之下，五名Death Eater的判決即刻生效。二十年的刑期在戰後已經是非常少見的嚴峻處罰，顯然把歪腦筋動到”救世主”身上激怒了整個陪審團，使裁決毫無異議的一致通過。  
在眾人眼裡，他們貪婪無恥的行為是逃不過梅林正義制裁的最佳證明，居然妄想能擁有童話故事裡的寶物，簡直要笑破眾人的腸子，不會有人把五名巫師說的話當真，但不包含曾經接觸到真相的Malfoy一家。  
Draco相信即使是記錄齊全的魔法部，也找不到相關文件，因為Potter家族早在某位族人擔任魔法部部長時消除所有紀錄，身為三兄弟後裔的他們當然需避免惹禍上身。  
想著要如何消滅貴族界漏網文獻的Draco沒有注意到Harry的視線，整場審判，Harry Potter不停的看他，次數多到Kingsley側目。  
『Harry！你在看什麼！？』Ron在審判剛宣布結束時，立刻嘶聲問道，走到好友身旁。『你還好嗎？！』  
「Ron…等等，嘿！Draco！」金髮男巫快步離去的身引消失在門口，讓有話要說的Harry急忙的大叫，不顧周圍人詫異的視線繞過他的好友們。  
Harry勉強在電梯前攔截到人，氣喘吁吁的他雙手撐在膝蓋上，努力想緩過氣息說話。「Draco！我…想跟你談談！」  
Draco非常平靜的等候Harry平復呼吸，他根本不用動腦就知道Harry想說什麼。  
「我…我想…我想謝謝你，Draco。」周圍人崇拜的眼神與距離救世主一手臂遠的熱切的表現讓他有些尷尬，但Harry還是乾巴巴的開口「要不是你我想我逃不過這一劫。」  
「不客氣，這沒什麼。」Draco疏遠有禮回答，朝他點個頭就跟在父母身后踏進電梯，他冷淡的反常態度讓Harry不敢在阻攔，尷尬的站在一邊，讓路給其他等候電梯的人。  
Malfoy家自從戰後被眾人避如蛇蠍，即便Draco Malfoy保護了Harry Potter，多數人仍抱持遲疑的態度，自然不會有人想與他們共乘一台，還能容納十幾個人的寬廣空間，與電梯門外擠滿一大群等候電梯順便看戲的巫師相比，顯得格外諷刺。  
「你最好與你的朋友一起行動，Potter，不然生活可是危機重重呢。」Lucius露出無懈可擊的微笑，正準備按下關門按鈕，但因為幾個匆忙的身影突破人潮，接二連三的鑽進電梯，迫使他必須收回手指往內移動一些免得被撞上。  
「嗨，Lucius！」Weasley的大家長Arthur Weasley在眾目睽睽之下笑的一臉燦爛，徹底無視金髮男巫一臉見到噁心東西的表情。「我想跟你談談！你今晚有空嗎？」  
頂著豔紅髮色的Weasley算算也有五六個人，一下子就堵住電梯門口，讓被迫站到電梯最裡面的Malfoy一家很難擺出高傲的姿態。  
熟悉的開場白讓電梯裡的Slytherin忍不住暗自吐槽Gryffindor貧瘠的表達能力，難道他們只會說『我要談談嗎？！』  
Lucius沒好氣的撇嘴加上聳肩，無可奈何的點頭，在合作幾年下來，Lucius徹底拿比蟑螂還難消滅的Arthur沒輒，跟失敗十幾次也不會想到放棄的傢伙較勁，是在折磨自己。  
殿後的Ron拉著垂頭喪氣的Harry跟著鑽進電梯裡，反觀殿後的Hermione，一臉愉快的在眾人目光之下，優雅的按下關門鍵。


	4. Chapter 4

IIII

離開魔法部後一大群人就現影在Malfoy家暫居的臺階上，不似莊園有寬敞的門院，幾名初來乍到的Weasley家族成員在狹窄的空間跌成一團，就連Harry也因為太過擁擠被盆栽絆倒，一屁股坐在可憐的花朵上。  
安穩站在階梯上逃過一劫的Draco扶起Harry，伸出援助的手在Harry站穩後仍緊緊牽著，肌膚就像顆磁鐵的正負極一般的奇妙的感覺，讓兩人捨不得鬆開手。  
「你這隻該死的白…」一屁股跌坐在地的Ron怒氣沖沖的咒罵，侮辱的字眼被Hermione的手截斷，但誰都接的出後面那個字是『鼬』。  
正要反擊的Draco被輕輕收緊的手掌轉移注意力，Harry抱歉的溫柔眼神害的他諷刺的話哽在喉嚨，不上不下非常彆扭。  
「Draco。」Lucius的聲音喚醒Draco，他像觸電一般鬆開手，乖乖的跟在父母後面一字排列，禮貌的站在門邊，歡迎客人拜訪，其中Lucius燦爛的笑臉，在狼狽起身的Weasley眼中特別惹人厭。  
被當做緩衝墊的George惡狠狠的發誓要在Malfoy家藏匿大量的屎炸彈，自從少了Fred之後他的惡作劇變的毫不留情，經由他全新改造的屎炸彈勢必威力強大，會非常有看頭。  
Weasley的拜訪的目的很簡單，根本不用猜，就知道這又是場奇怪的道歉聚會。Malfoy不得再次折服於Gryffindor面對自身錯誤的勇氣，或者該說是───佩服他們鐵打般的厚臉皮。  
Lucius移動好幾次姿勢才能減緩全身上下的不自在，打從Arthur Weasley一臉羞愧的表達他先前露骨防衛與質疑的歉意，轉變成熱情的開始吹捧Draco的英勇行為，情緒轉變之快，使一向以利益為導向的Malfoy也歎為觀止。  
Weasley一副準備長談的態度，使的Lucius不得不出於禮節邀請他們共進晚餐。Arthur對這裡相當熟悉，不用帶領也能打開正確的門使用洗手間，這讓Draco不禁猜想也許Weasley當初防賊般的行徑不完全是出於本意，否則他的父親不可能放任Arthur Weasley在家裡到處晃悠。  
幾位家長們談自己的，而年輕人則是分成許多區塊，坐在Draco右手邊的Percy Weasley和他的弟弟George正在為”惡作劇商品的合法性與危險性”爭執的不相上下，右前方Hermione Granger則是嚴厲的教訓Ron Weasley吃的慢一點，餐盤不會跑之類的。  
Draco正經八百的端坐在椅上，盡量讓自己別去關注對面的Harry和Weasley家的小女兒交頭接耳的曖昧舉動，全神貫注的應付晚餐，可惜效果不大，截至目前為止他都是食不知味的在咀嚼著，連自己在吃什麼都沒注意。  
Draco放下刀叉，父母親的反對的確在某種程度上迫使他踩了煞車，可惜在掌控情緒與約束情感一直是他的弱點，更何況Slytherin是不輕易打退堂鼓的，在竭盡所能的嘗試前絕不放棄。  
Ginny Weasley鍾情於Harry Potter不是新聞，堅持多年大唱獨腳戲的她終於在五六年級時得到Harry的注意，就Draco看來，他們並不像是情侶，然而他的認知也很可能是忌妒心在作祟，逃避現實罷了。  
清脆的聲響伴隨唐突現身的道歉，一名小精靈出現在餐桌邊，小聲的通知Draco有通急電需要他的回復，正巧成為他離開餐桌的完美藉口。  
「抱歉，有些事情要處理。」Draco向餐桌上的人道歉，在眾人的目光下匆匆忙忙的離開餐廳。

見到好友跟著起身，Ron停下瘋狂饑民式進食，右手抓的牢牢的雞腿終於被他放回盤中。「Harry追上去了…到底怎麼回事？最近他老黏著那個假惺惺的傢伙轉！」  
「嘿！注意你的用詞！」Hermione皺起眉頭，即使同樣為好友身處險境時沒派上用場感到不是滋味，她為Draco替他們保護Harry感到高興。「一次成功的一網打盡五個Death Eater，Ron，你必須承認他們做的很好。」  
「是很好…但是攜帶抵消咒語的守護石太狡猾了！誰會隨身攜帶那個！？」Ron不高興的嘟囔。  
「小心不是錯誤，Ron Weasley，你不能老是粗心大意還嫌棄別人保守謹慎！」Hermione嚴厲的回答。  
「我不敢相信Harry會隱瞞我這些！我是他朋友欸！？」Ron在女友耳邊小聲的控訴，幸好他還記得這裡是誰的地盤。  
「拜託你理智一點，你那麼討厭Draco！Harry怎麼可能隨隨便便就跟你說他的事情！」  
「Harry也很討厭他啊！！！你忘記他常常──喔，我的天哪！！！」  
「什麼？你發現什麼了？」  
「他一直在肖想成為Harry的朋友！雖然他邪惡的小計畫早就被識破，但他沒放棄！喔喔喔你瞧瞧我發現什麼！？」Ron興高采烈的發表他的看法，沒發現他女友一臉默哀大於心死的神情，還得意洋洋的繼續說道：「哼，他還得先經過我這個”最好的朋友”的同意才行！」  
「嗯嗯，別讓他太容易，Ron，你得替Harry把關啊！」Hermione有點諷刺的回應，但是他的男朋友遲鈍的一如往常，期許他發現Harry微妙的情感簡直奢望。  
「沒問題！」Ron繼續啃他的雞腿，然而他並不像一開始那樣開心且自在，反而顯得有些若有所思。

Harry找到Draco的時候，金髮的男巫背對他站在二樓走廊的盡頭，那裡有一扇寬闊典雅的窗戶，微風吹散他的頭髮，脫離眾人眼光的他放鬆自在，令人眼睛一亮。  
「嗨。」  
「嗨。」Harry乾巴巴的回應，聽到腳步聲的Draco一如往常的平靜，彷彿早就猜到他會跟上來。  
「晚餐如何？」  
「為什麼你魔杖是雕著Hungarian Horntail ？」  
兩人的聲音因為同時開口而重疊在一起，Draco露出淺淺的微笑。「那是一條漂亮的龍，你的比賽表現非常精采。」  
「…牠滿身是刺，你的審美觀真奇怪。」Harry露出一個嘴角僵硬的微笑，莫名的覺得有些氣悶。「你的魔杖還沒調適過來嗎？」  
「已經臣服與你的魔杖就會聽你的，Harry，別在意。」  
「…不影響你施咒的效力？」Harry難過的問，雖然他從不後悔在戰爭時期奪走屬於Draco的魔杖，但他也清楚失去魔杖的痛苦。  
「不會。」Draco言不由衷的說，Harry也明白他的回答只是隨口安慰。「你的魔杖呢？」  
「Mr. Ollivander在幫我處理，這支是魔法部先借我的。」Harry不滿的掏出口袋的臨時魔杖，陌生的魔杖對他的新主人也有些意見，正不聽使喚的閃爍。  
Draco有趣的看著Harry的魔杖，「這支應該是戰爭時期回收的，聽說魔法部有一整屋子的蒐藏。」  
「你們知情嗎？那三件東西？」Harry沒頭沒腦的問，機靈的Draco很快就意識到他在講什麼。  
「我們家族一直都知道他的存在，Harry，它們被歸屬於”死神”是有道理的，希望你已經把東西處理好。」  
「…你不好奇嗎？」  
「我不需要那些東西，老是往回看不是Malfoy的風格。」Draco言不由衷的說，心底知道若是失去了家人，他也很可能走上歧路，尋求魔法密寶來扭轉事實。「不要再談這件事情，Harry，最好以後都不要講到，讓知情的人保留在現在的數字。我們會你守密的。」  
Harry感激的點頭，看著Draco淡灰色的眼睛，兩人陷入一陣尷尬的沉默，最後Harry開口結束這段談話。「晚餐非常好吃，謝謝你們的邀請。」說完就轉身走下樓，讓Draco有種他在逃離他一般的錯覺。  
「…Harry，我下個月就會回來這裡了，你一個人在那邊可要小心一點。」Draco輕輕的說。  
「什麼？」Harry緊急煞住腳步。「你要回來巫師界嗎！？」  
「是的。」Draco往Harry的方向走，這讓站在階梯上的黑髮男巫有些緊張，金髮的巫師直直的走到距離兩階的位置，兩人的鼻子距離不到二十公分，害的Harry緊張的滿臉通紅。  
「我想完成教父的…Snape的研究，那些發明值得得到更多的關注與應用，躲在麻瓜世界不能解決問題，是要面對過往的時候了。」Draco淺笑道「待在麻瓜界的剩下幾天希望有機會與你共進晚餐。」  
「當然沒問題！你…你已經下定決心了嗎？」  
「是的，Snape把他的一切都留給我，那些研究只有我能完成。也許在過程中會有些阻礙，但我已經成功得到Horace Slughorn 的首肯，他願意延後他的退休遊歷計畫讓我請益。然後還有莊園的全面修復，父親全權交予我處理，我…」  
聽著Draco神采奕奕的勾勒出他的計劃與安排，Harry不禁佩服他的勇氣，同時也暗自感到慚愧。  
躲在那個咖啡廳，他能暫時擺脫沉重的過去與毫無頭緒的未來，捂住耳朵閉上雙眼逃避他的人生，他自認為現在才是他要的生活，其實不然。  
Draco背負比他更沉重的過往和永生難以擺脫的罵名，但他卻豁然的選擇面對一切。  
「Harry？嘿！你有在聽嗎？」Draco揮揮他的手，喚回黑髮男巫的注意力。  
「我希望你成功，Draco，真的。」Harry說，漂亮的綠色眼睛認真的看著他，有如要看透他的靈魂。  
Draco握住Harry的肩膀，順勢將人摟進懷裡，手掌不經意的滑過黑髮男巫的背脊，雖然不滿意他隨便一摸就是骨頭的身材，但那感覺還是好得令人眷戀。「謝謝你，Harry。」  
金髮男巫嘴唇貼在他耳邊，輕柔的聲音與他身上的味道讓Harry險些腿軟。「我…我們該回餐桌了。」Harry結結巴巴的說，紅著臉推開Draco。  
「好，走吧。」Draco爽快的點點頭，跟在他身後一起走回餐廳。  
當初擊敗黑魔王的勇氣似乎隨著一切消失，Harry為Draco感到開心，但另一方面為兩人將會被拉開的距離感到憂慮。Draco已經準備好要回到魔法界面對社會上的輿論與壓力，大步朝著自己人生新方向邁進，他卻還在原地踏步。  
老實說，救世主的壓力在叛徒、齷齪卑鄙的Death Eater的比較之下，根本不算什麼。  
Harry一直想成為Auror，也許一開始只是想跟隨他的好友、父母，但是保護人的慾望身埋在他的骨子裡，絕佳的反應能力與察覺危機的敏銳度是梅林賜予的天賦，他應該好好把握這些。  
說起來也奇怪，聽著Draco計畫竟讓Harry覺得更有把握，突然之間他能夠鼓起勇氣，面對魔法界的過度關注變的簡單許多，當初Ron與Hermione的鼓勵言猶在耳，以前覺得不可能的提議也有了更多的可能。  
或者是他潛意識也是不想離Draco太遠，幾個月的相處之下，他漸漸明白他對宿敵的執著，究竟轉變成什麼。他是很遲鈍，但不是笨。  
喔，天哪，這不是真的！  
他喜歡Draco Malfoy，一個他討厭了整整七年的傢伙。  
新的認知帶來伴隨不可能有結果的絕望，害的Harry煩躁的想找個洞窩起來，後半段的晚餐他都低垂著頭對付桌上可口的甜點，心亂如麻的想著接下來該怎麼辦，始終不敢對上金髮男巫的視線。

Draco在客人離開候，告別笑的特別燦爛的父母，回到在麻瓜界的住所。  
若他不明白他們的真正用意，那可真是枉為Malfoy家的繼承人。電話的通報根本是讓他與Harry製造機會，家庭小精靈不可能有膽子騙他電話來訪，除非是Lucius的命令。  
若真的如他所推測一般，那他就真的錯的離譜。打從一開始，他的父母就站在支持的那一方，希望兒子能面對自己的真心。那場打擊他自尊心的晚宴與一直以來的關係培養不屈就，而是為了他們兒子──Draco未來做鋪陳和調適。  
無論他有沒有機會贏得Harry Potter的青睞，他的父母都願意為他付出一切。Draco嘆氣，就是因為有他們的愛，自己才會有持無恐的與Harry Potter為敵，斷送家族最後的希望。父親沒有明確的命令他要示好，也可能是因為黑魔王的狀態不明，而他不想為了”可能”去逼迫兒子。  
他不喜歡陷入過去懊悔裡，但是要看像前方就必須反省，Draco撥開滑落的瀏海，讓自己頹廢的攤在椅子上，好一會兒才重新坐正身子。  
他知道Harry對他有點感覺，否則不會老是這麼容臉紅，就他多年的觀察，Harry Potter可沒有對男人臉紅的習慣。現在的問題是該由他主動出擊，還是等待Harry？

正式提出他的辭職請求後，工作交接已經接近尾聲，下個禮拜就會有新人來接手。Ron的記憶咒下的毫無破綻，完全不留情面。Marry與他相處一年半的記憶都被替換，如今兩人有如陌生人一般，令Harry覺得非常難受。你很難在習慣一個人的熱情與友善之後，被同一個人冷落與漠視。  
炎熱的八月已經過去一半，跟幾年前等待九月開學的心情一樣，每天倒數回去的日子。十幾歲的自己原以為學校就是歸屬，歷經各種獲得與失去的波折之後，Harry最終明白失去所有親人的他，還是得靠自己的力量，面對整個世界。  
自從那天晚餐過後，Draco音訊全無。Harry不喜歡被動的處境，但是對於該如何主動出擊又毫無頭緒。枯等一周之後，Harry決定打電話給他的好朋友，至少交到女朋友的Ron在這方面會比他強的多。  
『嘿！Harry！你居然打給我！』Ron開朗的聲音從電話那頭傳來『你這個…喔天哪…停止！Pigwidgeon！Hermione拜託把牠抓走！』  
好友混亂的情況讓Harry忍不住哈哈大笑「Pigwidgeon還沒戒掉到處搗亂的習慣嗎？」  
『牠根本忘記自己是隻貓頭鷹！』Ron氣呼呼的回答，Hermione成功把Ron的寵物關回籠子裡，跟著湊到電話旁邊。『喔，拜託，Hermione，Harry打給我，你知道這是男人的私人電話吧？！』  
『我得確認這通電話不是Auror辦公室的助理小姐…』Hermione的聲音逐漸遠去，給他們兩人一點空間。  
「助理小姐？」  
『喔，那不是重點啦！』Ron沒好氣的說，Harry敢保證電話那端的好友一定是在大翻白眼。  
在Auror隊伍裡表現非常出色的Ron非常受女性歡迎，讓他既開心又憂慮，因為他已經向Hermione求婚多次，卻總被她用”結婚是一輩子的大事，你還有很多選擇，請再慎重考慮”作為理由拖延。  
『難得你打電話過來就直說吧，是需要我們去迎接你嗎？』  
「不是啦，你別再開那台車了，上次差點從空中摔下來你不怕呀？」  
『喔喔，我跟老爸已經把這部分處理好了，現在它的穩定性更強了，你一定得坐坐看！』  
「我寧可騎我的火閃電…」Harry搖頭拒絕，此生不打算再踏進Weasley的發明車裡當實驗品。「我是想問你…你當初是怎麼跟Hermione告白的？」  
『你決定了？』Ron非但沒有大驚小怪的拒絕，反而冷靜的反問Harry。『不後悔嗎？』  
「你…你怎麼聽起來不怎麼驚訝？」  
『當初你打死不回來就讓我懷疑是戀愛了，就像當初你和Ginny談戀愛時都不敢出現在我面前那樣…』  
「嘿！這不能相提並論吧！？」  
『…不過分手時你到是出現的特別快，你以為我當你朋友是當假的嗎？』  
「你到底要不要說！？」Harry不想在讓Ron繼續揭他的瘡疤，稍嫌粗魯的問道。一時間也忘記他是有求於人的那方，幸好Ron也不介意。  
『把人約出來好好講清楚就行了，把答案留給對方告訴你。』Ron回答，深深的吸一口氣繼續說道：『不管結果怎樣，我得是第一個知道的，否則…我就安排Goyle和你一起行動…』  
「…好吧，你贏了，我會先告訴你。」Harry無奈的妥協，如果要和Goyle一組的話他寧可不當Auror，改找其他的工作。  
『說定了，祝你好運！』Ron樂呵呵的笑著說。  
「謝了。」Harry回答，收起手機的Harry忍不住懷疑，爽快結束通話的Ron是真的不好奇，還是已經找到辦法摸清楚他的一舉一動。  
幾分鐘後，Harry把從Ron那裏得到的勇氣耗盡，只因為Draco沒有接電話。他坐立不安的在等了一整個晚上，手機一點聲響也沒有。明天一早還要當班的Harry把自己摔到床上，臉深深的埋進枕頭裡，悶住自己失望的嘆息。

最後一次當班的Harry走進休息室，換上咖啡廳的制服。  
「Potter！有人找你！」Marry探頭說說道，陌生的稱呼刺痛Harry的心，他想念和這位開朗的前輩相處的每一天。  
鉑金亮眼的頭髮、淡灰色的眼珠，在炎炎夏日穿著三件式套裝的男人正笑咪咪的站在櫃檯邊。  
「Draco！」Harry訝異的睜大雙眼「你怎麼來了？」  
「昨天沒接到你的電話，想說過來看看。」Draco用手指敲敲櫃檯「我要回去了，今晚。」  
「什麼！？這麼快！？」  
「來這裡喝最後一杯咖啡就走。」Draco笑著點頭，靠到站在點餐櫃檯前的Marry那邊。「一杯黑咖啡，內用。」  
「Potter，你得動作快。」Marry提醒的指著手錶，時間已經是六點整，陸續已經有客人上門。  
「好！好的！」Harry連忙走回休息室，不捨的回頭看向Draco，他還有很多話要說。「晚點聊？」  
Draco點頭給予他肯定的答覆，拿著咖啡走到角落的小桌子，隨意的拿起架上的雜誌翻閱。  
咖啡店的顧客絡繹不絕，儘管Harry非常想翹班好好跟Draco說話，他僅存的責任心卻不允許。豔陽高照，灼熱的溫度就連在店裡最深處的吧台工作的Harry都感受到炎炎夏日的威力。  
「Potter，你的朋友留下這個給你。」Marry在倉庫前遞給他一個小小的白色東西，讓Harry騰出一隻手接下。「他說改天見，別忘記要寫信給他。」  
「謝謝…」那是一隻用白色的紙折成的紙鶴。  
Harry以前曾經多次在上課時收到Draco用魔法傳送的小紙條，紙鶴會拍動翅膀飛到他手中，他們會花一整節課瘋狂的傳送小紙條，狡猾的避開老師與同學們的視線，但是五年級關係惡化後，他們就在也不曾這麼做了。  
「你男朋友？」Marry好奇的問，口氣隨意但是太了解這位前輩八卦天性的Harry才不吃這套，強壓下拆開紙鶴的慾望，他把東西塞進制服的口袋。  
「只是個朋友。」Harry辯解。  
「哼，這麼浪漫的朋友？有趣。」Marry興味的挑眉，觀察Harry的泛紅的臉頰。「Potter，難得同事一場，我說的話你聽聽就好。」  
「…什麼？」  
Marry抬高手，用食指對著他的眉間。「Harry Potter，你才二十幾歲，別每天老皺著眉頭，大好的人生還等著你呢！男人一點！」  
「…是的！？」Marry在他背脊上的一掌狠拍，迫使Harry往前走了幾步減緩力道。雖然失去過往相處的記憶，Marry依舊是他記憶中的那樣，熱情又溫暖。「謝謝你的照顧。」  
「回去搬你的東西吧，再不回去店長就要來逮人了！」  
Marry看著Harry露出傻氣的笑臉，心底湧上一陣感動欣慰的激動情緒，甚至讓她眼眶有些刺痛。Marry不明白自己的反應為何如此激烈，Harry就只是個來打工一年不到的人年輕人罷了，他們根本沒說過什麼話。

告別在麻瓜世界的那一年半，Harry收拾好情緒重新申請Auror，現在的體制不像以往那般嚴苛，讓Harry不致於因為巫測成績過了時效就沒辦法申請。  
救世主身分確實很好用，Harry不得不認同這點，畢竟他的學術考試成績只要在就職後抽時間去補齊即可。  
紙鶴已經被他重新摺好，珍惜的用玻璃和保護放在臥房裡的桌上，每天Kreacher 都將它擦拭的一陳不染。住在Sirius遺留下來的房子確實讓他觸景傷情，但Sirius會很高興他住在這裡，畢竟No.12 Grimmauld 是最接近家的地方。  
那間滿是Black家族樹譜的房間再度出現Sirius的圖案，不知道是不是屋子在悼念他們的主人，或者他們家族重新承認了他，Harry無從得知。他會在一天結束後，走到那裏看著Sirius一會，告訴他今天工作上發生的事情。  
紙鶴裡潦草的寫著：  
『我得趕回家，記得寫信給我。-D』  
Harry寫了信，也得到Draco的回音，每一次些著工作上的事情，他得忍住滿腔的思念與情感，他好想見到Draco，當面跟他一吐為快，勝過每天鬱悶心煩。  
Draco的信裡寫著他在魔藥上的突破，莊園修復的情況，他們的生活都上了軌道，一切順利的彷彿當初的煩惱只是一場夢境。  
Harry扣好扣子，疏理永遠都不聽話的頭髮。「Kreacher，今天不用準備午餐了，典禮可能很晚才結束。」  
「Kreacher可以先準備一些小點心候著，Harry主人。」Kreacher恭敬的說，低下身子替他擦去鞋子上的污痕。  
今天是戰後的五週年典禮，除了要公布更多審判裁決，更要集結所有人一起悼念戰爭的犧牲者，讓大家別忘幾五年前發生的事情。  
Hermione會與Weasley家族的成員一同出席，本來Ron也邀請他去的，但是Weasley太太仍沒放棄讓他和Ginny在一起的心願，Harry和好友一致認同他們還是分開行對微妙。

Harry站在授講台的等後室，侷促不安的整理自己的儀容兩年前的三週年紀念是好久好久以前的事了，幸好這次他不用發表什麼演說，只要上台與魔法部部長握握手即可。  
「Harry，我可以進來嗎？」Draco的聲音從門外傳來，Harry立刻跳起身去幫他開門。  
「Draco！你怎麼來了！？」  
「我父親要與Weasley先生上台領獎，關於麻瓜促進的事蹟。」Draco說，順勢把門關上。「嗯？你就穿這樣？」  
低頭檢查自己的打扮，Harry並不覺得這樣有什麼不妥。「我穿正裝了啊？」  
Draco靠他很近，伸手開始替他調整衣服，巫師的正式服裝雖然多會在外面披上長袍，底下的襯衫和領節不能馬虎。「你家不是有家庭小精靈？牠叫什麼名字？」  
「…Kreacher。」Harry小聲的說，為Draco不到半個手臂寬的距離感到窘迫。  
「下次記得吩咐牠把衣服燙平。」Draco輕聲的說，臉湊到Harry的頰側替他整理衣領。「好了。」  
Draco退開一步，替Harry拉來一面鏡子，即便只是些微調整，筆挺正裝的確使他看起來更有精神。  
「謝謝…」Harry呆呆的回應，似乎還在等臉上的紅朝退去，害臊的模樣讓一邊放長線等大魚上鉤的貴族忍的特別艱辛。  
Draco在站鏡子旁邊雙手環著胸，而Harry則是仔細看著Draco在他身上動的手腳，希望自己下次能學起來。  
「Harry，你是不是有什麼話想跟我說？」  
「啊？你說什麼？」Harry茫然的揚起頭，幾秒前臉紅心跳的模樣似乎又被他拋在腦候。  
Harry顯然繼承Gryffindor的學院裡他最討厭的特徵，這真的快把Draco折磨死了，字面上的。為什麼這頭半調子的獅子能夠這麼見鬼－該死－天殺的遲鈍？喜歡不是什麼能夠三秒內忘記的事情！  
越想越火大的Draco發現Harry開始審視自己的外袍，不由得讓貴族懊惱起來，他剛剛真不應該雞婆的用魔咒替他撫平皺摺的。  
Draco正式宣告他受夠有如被耍弄的等待，他一把推開鏡子，越到Harry面前。快速突兀的舉動驚的Harry睜開嘴巴，瞪圓了眼睛，傻愣的站在原地看著他。  
得到Harry全部注意力的Draco得意的裂嘴壞笑，像個強搶民女的惡少一般，把毫無防備的男巫扯到懷裡。  
「Harry Potter，我要追求你。」  
「！？」Harry到抽一口氣，好不容易退去的潮紅再度湧上。「什…什麼？！」  
Draco邪惡的舔一下自己的下唇，非常緩慢的讓靠上Harry的，給他充分的時間拒絕，但是懷裡的人只是僵硬的瞪大眼睛，臉紅的要滴血。他們的嘴唇貼在一起時Draco滿足的嘆息，他輕輕先是用唇去磨蹭Harry的，然後再伸出舌間細細的品味Harry的唇瓣。  
「…如何？」Draco退開一點好觀察Harry的表情。「你的答案？」  
Harry貼著Draco的胸膛，腰部被他緊緊的摟住，雙手仍握成拳頭擺在兩邊，整個人僵硬的不可思議，羞窘的彷彿蒸汽火車頭般要噴出蒸汽來。  
「說呀，勇猛的獅子。」Draco戲謔的說，用輕啄Harry的臉頰，興味的發現每落下一個吻，他的救世主都會反射性的閉上眼睛。  
Harry鬆開拳頭，抓住Draco的上手臂。「停下來…」  
「好，我等你回答。」  
「…」Harry瞪大眼睛，翠綠的眼睛清楚倒映著Draco勢在必得的表情，他想開說什麼，但是腦袋一片空白。  
剛剛發生什麼了！？  
等不到Harry回應的Draco大翻白眼，一隻手托住他毛茸茸的腦袋，讓他微微的抬頭。「你喜歡我，是吧？」  
「…」Harry還是沉默，唯一證明他活著的只有眨動的眼睛與吞嚥時滾動的喉結。  
「很好，你愛我。」Draco狠狠的吻上去，大舉入侵Harry毫無防備的口腔，急切的舔過Harry光潔的牙床，緊緊勾住微微顫抖的舌，讓他們糾纏在一起。  
Harry舒服的輕吟，雙手環住Draco的頸子，順從且入迷的承受Draco強勢的親吻，整個人融化在他懷裡。  
「Harry！你準備好了嗎？」等後室的門把毫無預警的被轉動，讓沈醉在初次親密接觸的兩個人驚嚇的分開。  
「該死的Weasley！」Draco狼狽的咒罵，懷裡的男人慌亂的推開他，猛烈的力道險些害的兩人摔的四腳朝天。「你不知道什麼叫做敲門嗎？！」  
「Malfoy？你在裡面幹嘛？！  
「…嘿！你們幹麻鎖門！？」Ron的大叫，用力的敲擊門板，似乎有要撞門的趨勢，Harry脹紅著臉遮住嘴唇，綠色的眼睛求助的望著Draco。  
「Ron冷靜點！用你的魔杖！」Hermione的聲音也從門後傳出，出奇的充滿笑意。「你確定你想就這樣闖進去！？」  
「喔，Hermione，我要宰了那個傢伙…」Ron停下粗魯的動作，絕望的哀號。「Harry？你沒事嗎？」  
「沒…我沒事！」Harry立刻回應，乖乖的讓Draco整理他們兩人的儀容。「我準備好了！」  
「你想賭一百個金加隆嗎？」Draco笑著問道，努力替Harry整理亂七八糟的頭髮。  
「賭什麼？」Harry小聲的回問，聲音聽起來非常絕望，悲慘的模樣既可憐又可愛。  
「Ron Weasley究竟知不知道我們兩情相悅？」  
「喔…別說了！」Harry把臉埋進手掌，不想回應。  
而被他的反應逗的哈哈大笑的Draco大步走去開門，像是得到全世界一般的容光煥發。「嗨，Weasley。」  
「你幹嘛這麼高興？」Ron戒備的說，越過金髮的男巫朝他的朋友快步走過去。「Harry？你沒事吧？」  
「…我沒事。」Harry放下遮在臉上的手，尷尬的看著關心他的好友，有種做壞事被逮到的感覺。  
Ron一點都沒有放心，好友可疑的紅潤唇瓣只讓他最後的希望落空。「Hermione…」  
「我真是為你們開心！」Hermione開心的尖叫，一把摟住Harry並強勢的拉來站在旁邊的Draco。被女巫狠狠勒住的兩個男人發出慘哼，斜眼望Harry既痛苦又開心的複雜表情，讓Draco覺得又笨又蠢，不過生平第一次，Gryffindor直率夾帶滿滿傻氣的真摯情感使他露出微笑。「Ron，過來呀！」  
Ron在旁邊顯得一臉悲傷，垂頭喪氣的搖頭。「我不想過去…」  
「你的朋友終於得到幸福，你不給點祝福嗎！？」Hermione轉頭嚴厲的瞪著還想逃避現實的男朋友。  
紅髮的巫師苦著一張臉，聽話的走過去，與Hermione一起抱住Harry和他不想承認的混帳情人。  
「你們早就知道了！？」Harry在Hermione放過他們之後問道，Draco還在一旁努力的呼吸。  
「Hermione比較早發現，我是上次晚餐…其實只是我一直都沒注意到，我應該在Malfoy沒事總找你碴時發現他不懷好意…」Ron惡狠狠的瞪著一旁有點無辜的男巫。  
「Ron…真是抱歉我…」Harry尷尬的抓抓頭，他自己也沒料到進展這麼快。  
「你不用為自己的幸福道歉，兄弟。」Ron拍拍Harry的肩膀，湊到Harry的耳邊輕聲說道：「但你絕對要當上面那個，爭氣點！」  
Harry差點要為話裡的暗示大叫出聲，他想大聲的反對Ron的口無遮攔，卻不好意思當著Hermione與Draco的面講出來。  
「打擾了，Potter先生。請先準備。」一名官員輕敲敞開的門，通知上台的時間。  
Harry點點頭，看像他生命中最重要的三個人，露出燦爛的微笑。「待會見。」  
有了Draco和他的好友，什麼障礙都難不倒他，Harry對此充滿信心，很快，他們會擁有自己的家，而且會用盡全力守護，就像他父母一樣。  
明明他和Draco才踏出第一步，就有這樣的念頭實在可笑，Harry忍不住露出微笑，台前的觀眾正在歡呼，大聲的呼喚他們的救世主。  
Harry踏上台，迎接他人生的下一個挑戰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue收錄在實體書裡


	5. Afterword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue收錄在實體書裡

Afterword

在寫這篇文章之前，我就一直在考慮Draco和Harry脫離學校後成為朋友的機率。電影中兩人多年後在月台的相遇含首打招呼的畫面讓我難以忘懷，總在心裡糾結哪天一定要寫篇他們化敵為友滾上床的故事。

嬌生慣養的Draco在眾人面前硬是吃了一記閉門羹，他看中的人無視自己，反而選擇他所鄙視的男孩，在純血巫師裡窮困潦倒卻沒計畫狂生育的產物之一。大概就連Malfoy家也沒搞清楚過Weasley家有幾個孩子吧…

我猜測其中或許包含忌妒成分？畢竟多產在總是近親聯姻的貴族裡應該非常罕見。

其實我覺得敵人與敵人之間的關係很有趣，別人討厭你也要討厭回去的反應非真正厭惡對方，在一點契機之下化敵為友是十分簡單的，就像第一集的妙麗與另外兩個男生一樣。

寫這篇多少也有借用我生活裡的一些真實事情，我也曾經在一場對話不投機後展開一場莫名其妙的戰爭，在學校裡我們總是有很多的衝突。在三年級分班後，我們與各自的群體都打散，宿舍的女生寢室重新洗牌，緣份很奇妙的安排我們住在對門。  
缺少旁邊的狐群狗黨意見與敵對環境(班級裡劃分的小群體)，我們很快就發現彼此的優點。常吵架的好處是你根本不怕與對方開口，只要講過一次話，之後的幾次對話都來的很自然。  
以往放大幾百倍的缺點都變得微不足道，一直到現在都三不五時的會從各自工作地點奔到約定地點，為了那一晚的聊天時光在所不辭，敵對關係的演變真的是一件很奇妙的事情，也是因為這樣的經歷，讓我有了打這篇文的念頭。

兩人長達六七年的敵對一開始也是從面子與成見的問題開始，畢竟出生於兩個價值觀完全不同的家庭本來就會有意見相左的時候，但是這種幼稚又堅持的互捉對方小辮子遊戲一玩就長達六年，沒姦情才怪(擅自斷定)。

開始寫文前的最大問題，就是該拿Malfoy家的下場怎麼辦？原作對這部份的資訊也不多，所以我才稍為洗白了Lucius，並很大膽的擅自揣測他們的想法，捏造這樣的設定，其實說到底都是我的幻想，覺得這部分不合理的請多多見諒…  
Malfoy家沒落是必然的，但我不覺得聰明的Lucius會放任它持續衰敗，而Draco在戰後最終會找回他的勇氣，面對過去所犯的錯。重新在社會上站穩腳步。  
文章寫到後面我總忍不住想寫點肉（？），但最後都忍住了，總覺得Draco和Harry除了流汗射──嗶──之外，還有更多的故事好講…

一直以來我都是感謝許多高手賜糧的人，難得這次有機會自己貢獻一篇覺得很開心，希望大家閱讀愉快～

期待下一本書相見！

Suoye.   
2016.05.


End file.
